Heaven by Your Side
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?
1. Where is she?

**

* * *

**

**Heaven by Your Side**

_by brokenshadow23_

_

* * *

_

Summary:

_All she wanted to do was to run, to hide and to forget. Everything that was happening was too much for her until he came in once again into her life. He gave back everything that she had lost. But then in one swift moment, she let him go._

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Author's notes: 

Finally… I have uploaded a new story. It's been long ne? haha… Sorry, I was busy in school and I still have to consult some people for this story. Anyway, this one is dedicated to Nocturnalflower, who is a friend of mine. ^.^

For those people who are reading 'One More Night', my apologies. I haven't updated that one for almost two months now since there are some changes I have to make. Even though I am already writing its other chapters now, I still have to talk about some things with my beta. Don't worry. I have no plans to stop that one. Meanwhile, just read this one, ok? Haha…

And oh… I want to thank xxkoffeexx or Grace for helping me with this chapter. (I have already changed the things that you have highlighted. But I am not that sure about it. Hehe… Anyway, good luck on your work! ^_^)

Alright. Enough of the announcements. Read and review please? ^.^

_---_

"_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."-Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Where is she?

Darkness… She was on the midst of darkness.

Tomoyo Daidouji, an eighteen year old female, shivered. She didn't know how or why she was on that place. Everything was black, but she could still see her own body. Silence was also all over, giving her tension, confusion and fear as seconds moved.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she felt the cold wind touch her soft pale skin. With that, she wrapped her arms around her to reduce the coldness that was surrounding her. _'Where am I?'_ She asked herself and started to ponder about the past events. But then she realized that it was useless. Not a single idea, that would explain what was happening, crossed her mind. Taking a deep breath, she let her amethyst eyes fix forward.

It wasn't long when someone showed existence. A small light coming from her right glowed, showing a person holding a candle. She was tall, but Tomoyo couldn't figure out who she was since her body was hidden in a black cloak and her head was covered in its hood.

Tomoyo looked at her and waited.

"Honey," The woman called out in a soft and comforting tone. "Everything is fine. But why do you seem so troubled?"

The raven haired girl shook once again as she recognized her mother's voice. Even though there was sweetness with the way she spoke, it raised the sadness on Tomoyo. So she remained motionless, not daring to run on her mother's arms like a child. It was now hard for her to do that since she was unsure if after it, there were no lies from her like the previous statement.

For the next second, another small fire came on the opposite direction. Shifting her eyes, she saw another person in the same attire. Though with the body build, she knew that the person hiding on the cloak was a man.

Their gazes met and so, the man spoke, "Tomoyo… I am back for good. Why won't you give me a chance?"

Unable to react, Tomoyo simply stared. With the second question, her wits clashed and her heart started to be broken once again.

Then the third light came. It was from a smaller man, who stood next to the taller one. "I have never loved you." he said in a crystal clear voice. "You are only a fool to believe my actions and my words."

"Ryoji." Finally, the girl managed to let out a word. Her voice was cracked when she called out the name of the guy whom she loved the most. And suddenly, her mind was filled with memories—sweet memories that she thought was true and everlasting. But when part of her world started to shake, she also discovered that her relationship was a show.

With all those three lights before her, she began to find out where she was. She was in front of the court, standing on the place where witnesses say their statements during a hearing.

It's been a while when the fourth light shone. The holder was Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin and her best friend. Unlike the others, she wasn't wearing a black cloak so Tomoyo could clearly see her emerald eyes that showed no warmth.

"Tomoyo-chan…" she began to speak in a plain voice. "I always told you that sooner or later, you have to choose between them. And now, you have to give us an answer. You have to give us an answer now!"

"NO!!!" The raven haired girl shrieked. Following her sense, she tried to run on an open direction but failed. She fell on the ground, feeling the cold iron chain locked on her right foot. She lifted her head, seeing four people who were pushing her of a decision she didn't want to make.

Curling herself up into a ball, she shot her eyes close. Tomoyo rested her head on her arms and felt hot tears crept down on her cheeks. _'This is just an illusion. Everything is just an illusion.'_

As she was trying to make herself believe that it was just one of her crazy reverie, a warm hand touched her. It gave her hope and security she was yearning all this time. Then the person spoke the three words she wanted to hear. "I am here."

Tomoyo was indeed surprised. Slowly, she urged her head to lift up while opening her eyes. Then when she finally opened her amethyst eyes, it fell upon…

-

-

-

-

-

…the sky blue ceiling.

'_Another nightmare…'_ Tomoyo mumbled to herself, relieved what she saw wasn't true. She had really no idea what to do since she wasn't or didn't want to prepare herself for that moment.

Sitting up, she raked her hand through her long black wavy hair. That was the time she felt that her cheeks were wet because the tears she shed on her dream was true. 'Shit.' She cursed even though she knew that she wasn't good at it.

Once again, she pretended to be strong. Like her other nightmares, the emotions that she felt were all true. And, she hated it. She hated the fact that she was so weak by only seeing those kinds of things. She hated the fact that even though she was now far away, everything was still eating her. Simple words that lingered on her ears were still eating her alive.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Tomoyo?" Sonomi Daidouji, the CEO of one of the biggest toy companies in Japan, called out her daughter's name. It was time for her work, but before she go she wanted to see the only person who had been her inspiration ever since.

Pushing the oak door open, her eyes fell upon the queen size bed on the middle of the room. But when she looked straight ahead, she found through the window that it was a great day. The weather outside was fine—the yellow sun matched with the clear light blue sky. The warm gentle breeze was also present, making the withering cherry blossom trees sway. The view was so relaxing—perfect for people like her who had many worries at hand.

As she walked towards the bed covered with lavender sheets, Sonomi noted that it was empty. The bulky look was just because of the pillows under the soft blanket. Tension immediately gripped her, making her heart pound faster.

Scanning her eyes all over, Sonomi got her mind occupied with unnecessary thoughts. She then remembered that Tomoyo wasn't on the breakfast table that morning then no one has seen her yet. And so, she rushed through the bathroom, hoping to see a familiar face. But like what she had feared of, it was empty.

"No." She mumbled in disbelief. With that, she paced on the dressing room that was located beside the bathroom. There were two suspicions in her mind, but she wished that none of it was true.

Still finding no one, she hurried to the wooden cabinet in which all of Tomoyo's clothes were placed. She didn't have any second thoughts. She opened it, showing bunch of gorgeous dresses of different styles. She checked it all, realizing that most of the simple ones her daughter was fond of wearing was gone.

She then grasped another cabinet. If the things there were still in place, then she wasn't sure what was really going on. And if not, one of her suspicions could be right. Pulling it open, she noted that the Tomoyo's video camera wasn't there. Also, some videos that were mostly of Sakura's weren't there. Sonomi knew that those Tomoyo's little treasures so she wouldn't go far away without them.

Putting all thoughts and evidences she had gotten, Sonomi shook. If Tomoyo had really done what she was thinking that moment, then she could conclude that her daughter indeed knew what was going on with their family. She stared on a space, shocked_. 'Oh Tomoyo… Why do you have to do this?'_

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ne, onii-chan. Aren't you going to work?" Sakura asked as she saw a dark brown haired man sitting on the couch. She had just finished doing the dishes when she passed by the living room.

"Why?" Touya answered her. "Don't tell me that your Chinese gaki will come here this afternoon."

The auburn haired girl scowled. She knew that he was only teasing her, but she really didn't like her brother's idea of calling her boyfriend that way. She was about to speak when their father came into the view.

"Well, since we are complete why don't we watch a movie together?" Fujitaka suggested. He was from his study few minutes ago and was back on the living room after he had seen some CD's on the shelf.

The two nodded. Touya immediately prepared the television and the DVD component while Sakura made her way on the kitchen to make the snacks. Fujitaka followed his daughter and lent her a hand. When everything was settled, the two went back to the living room.

"It's been a long time since we have been like this, ne?" Sakura started, smiling as she took a seat on the couch. She was totally happy since for this day, she wouldn't be alone with her little guardian named Kero.

Fujitaka nodded, smiling back at his daughter. He placed some chips on the rectangular table of the living room as he sat next to Sakura. "But we really have to enjoy this now. In the next few days, we all know that everyone will be busy." He then threw a glance at his son. "Especially the man here who is nearly getting married."

"Otou-san…" The black haired man scowled. He knew what his father was saying was true because he and his long time girl friend, Miyako , had already told everyone that they wanted to settle down. But still, it annoyed him for being the center of everyone's attention.

"Well, there's no reason for you to feel awkward about it, onii-chan." The auburn haired girl said. She caught Touya's glare towards her, but she continued talking. "You are already twenty five so it's about time to start your own life."

"So that you'll be free with that Li brat of yours?" Touya continued. All this time he was still protective of her. Yes, he knew and discovered after a long time that the Chinese gaki he was calling was really capable of making his sister happy. Only that, he didn't want to approve it yet. After all, he was still enjoying every time Sakura was pissed off.

The girl groaned. Her emerald eyes fixed him a glare. "Baka."

"Kaijuu…" The older shot back, almost starting another fight.

Fujitaka chuckled as he watched them. _'They might be grownups now, but their attitude towards each other is still the same.'_ He thought then decided to say a word. "Now, now. Would you please—"

Ding-Dong!

All of them stopped. The doorbell rang, signaling an unexpected visitor or surprise.

In a second, the auburn haired girl stood up, removing the connection of her eyes to Touya. "I'll get it." She presented herself to walk away and escape. She needed to be calm anyway since she didn't want to argue again with her brother.

'_That baka…'_ She grumbled on her mind as she took steps towards the main door. _'For goodness sake! I am already eighteen. Why can't he just leave me and Syaoran alone?'_ When the Chinese guy's name passed through her mind, she was suddenly gone alright. Every time things about her argument with Touya, her boyfriend always reminded her that her brother only wanted things to be in the right place before he left.

Reaching the door, she smiled before opening it. Immediately, her eyes fell on a familiar woman standing by their small black gate. Behind her was one of her expensive cars while on her side were two female bodyguards.

"Aunt Sonomi?" Sakura said shock evident on her face. She walked faster to open the gate, letting her mother's cousin in. Her sudden appearance was unbelievable since both of them knew that she wouldn't dare go to the Kinomoto household except when things were needed to be discussed about their grandfather. Her heart thumped, but not because she was thinking that something went wrong with her grandfather. She had just talked to him yesterday so there was no way that there was some sort of accident.

Not saying anything more, Sakura just stared at Sonomi, noting every pain that was in her eyes. Then in a second, she offered her in and let her sit on the living room along with the two men.

Sonomi continued sobbing. She didn't care if Fujitaka was there. She was really confused and afraid of what was yet to happen due to what Tomoyo did. When she stopped for a while, she broke the silence. "Tomoyo-chan ran away."

"She WHAT?!" Sakura lost the calmness of her voice. Her eyes widened in disbelief because never did she imagine that her best friend would do such thing.

"She wasn't in her room this morning." Sonomi explained, recalling what happened to the mansion few hours ago. "Then when we looked at the security camera with all the happenings last night, she left by jumping over the barrier after the guards passed by one corner of the mansion."

"Have you consulted the police?" Touya asked, forgetting the truth he had known through his father.

"We can't do that." Sakura answered for Tomoyo's mother. "That move will only make things more complicated."

That moment, all Fujitaka could do was to soothe her. He knew she needed it because this past few months, there were many things she was going through and she couldn't tell it to Tomoyo. Now that she had opened her feelings about everything, as a brother in law, he wanted to be there and calm her. "Don't worry, we'll find her soon."

Sighing, Sakura looked outside the window. She saw their little garden, making her worry decrease. But of course, her mind never left Tomoyo. _'If she had really done this, then there is a big possibility that she'll make it hard for her to be found.'_

xoxoxoxoxox

It was an ordinary but beautiful day in England. After a long and uninteresting weekend, Monday has finally arrived. Eriol woke up early to prepare himself for school. Then after taking shower and putting on his long sleeved blue polo shirt and pants, he grabbed his black blazer and bag and headed downstairs.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" He greeted everyone as he spotted them on the dining area. Nakuru and Kaho smiled in return.

When he was about to take another step forward, he felt someone tugging his pants. Looking down, he met big yellow eyes like Kaho's. "Oh, hello Yumi-chan."

"What do you mean by O… umm…" Kaho's daughter stammered, trying her best to repeat Eriol's greeting earlier.

Smirking, Eriol placed his things on the table and bent down. He took Yumi on his arms and then stood up once again to reach the seat next to Cedric, Kaho's very kind and loving husband. Letting Yumi sit his lap, Eriol told her. "It's Ohayo minna-san. That means good morning everyone."

Yumi let out a small 'oh' in amazement. She then looked up to his sapphire eyes once again and said, "Then ohayo, Uncle Eriol."

Eriol chuckled. "Good. You are really a fast learner."

"You totally miss Japan, don't you?" Cedric commented, putting down the book he was reading. He was a professor in the same university Eriol was attending.

Nodding, he said, "I really wonder how everyone was doing especially the Card Mistress and my descendant. It's been long since I have word with them."

Kaho then began to speak. "Then why don't we go there for a vacation this Christmas? I'm pretty sure everyone wants to go especially Nakuru. I know he already missed Touya-kun."

"Nah…" Nakuru muttered. "I'd rather be with Yukito-kun now because Touya-kun is getting married."

Eriol shot a look at his guardian. He rose an eyebrow up as he inquired, "How did you know?"

"Well, since I was bored, I contacted Yukito-san through my powers last week." Nakuru smirked. She didn't have any doubts of saying about anything about the world of magic in front of pure human beings since Eriol had made a spell for it—a spell that once Cedric or Yumi stepped out of the mansion they wouldn't remember a thing about it. They would only come to remember when they were back.

"Ne… Master." Nakuru then started to speak again. "I just wonder, if you really miss Japan and the others why don't you just use your powers to contact them? It would really be easy for you and the Card Mistress to do that."

The blue haired young man stared at her and sighed. He knew that she was wondering ever since, but he couldn't believe that she still didn't get it now. "Nakuru, I am still Eriol Hiiragizawa. Being Clow Reed is finally over so I want to be a normal teenager. I want to be the one who could learn things on my own, one who commits mistakes then pays for it and—"

"…one who can fall in love?" Kaho continued, surprising Eriol and the moon guardian. Among all of them in that room, only those three knew of Kaho and Eriol's relationship before. It was really unexpected Kaho never spoke about love to Eriol after they let each other go.

"Don't start." Eriol reminded, but smiling a bit. For him, talking about the past was useless since both of them knew that they wouldn't really end up together. There were really many different things about them that simply weren't right.

Talking about school, Yumi, their business and things about at home had pushed through after that. It was their normal routine since they treated each other like a family. When the breakfast was done, Eriol talked to Yumi. "I'll see you this afternoon ok? Your knight will study first, my little princess."

"Okay. Take care." Yumi smiled trustingly to Eriol then left his lap. She approached her own father to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll go now." Eriol announced waving at the girls as he and Cedric went out of the mansion.

xoxoxoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

After bidding goodbye to Cedric, I took entrance on the left building. I casually walked upstairs then took the right wing. I was still three rooms away from the classroom I was heading, but the voices of my classmates could already be heard. Many of them were chatting again about different kinds of things.

I smiled, remembering again what was like in Japan. Before, when I was walking through the hallways of the Tomoeda elementary, someone would just suddenly popped out on my side. It would be either Sakura or Yamazaki, who has Chiharu behind.

Few steps more and I entered the classroom using the back door. I moved straightly on my seat, which was on the last row and second to the window.

"Good morning, Eriol." Louie greeted me and I just smiled back. "So are you still thinking of Japan?"

I was about to answer when some blond haired guy burst into the room. Then moment after that, I saw some girls ran on the hallway and they were squealing. I wasn't surprised about that since most of the time, it happened.

"How many girls this time?" Mitch, Louie's girlfriend, asked the guy who had just came into the view. She was one of the two girls in our group and had a resemblance of Sakura when it came to attitude.

Catching his breath, Alexander raised his lavender eyes to see us. He grinned like he even enjoyed being chased. "Almost twenty."

"What did you do again for you to be spotted then?" Louie asked. We knew very well that among us three boys in the group, Alexander was the one who had gotten so much looks so he was mostly admired by many girls. And to avoid the incident earlier, he took entrance on different sides of the building each day.

Taking his seat beside me, Alexander didn't remove his grin on his face. "Well, when my car passed by the main entrance I saw this new breath taking girl. By her looks she was about our age. So out of amazement of her beauty I went out to greet her, but when I was about to get her name those fan girls showed up."

All of us laughed at him.

"She might not be for you then." I told him, teasing.

"Whatever, Eriol." He muttered, making all of us laugh again.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and signaled the homeroom. The female professor went in and headed to the table. She cleared her voice and spoke. "For today, we'll be having a new student."

Hearing that, I composed myself. I saw Alexander on my side got suddenly excited, but after having an eye for my friend on a moment, I stared back on the professor and listened.

"You may come in now." The professor said softly as we all glanced at the door.

Then in one moment, the door swung open, showing a tall female walked over to the front and stopped next to the teacher. Indeed, she was breath taking. Her raven colored hair was tied up in a neat bun, but few strands were left down to frame her beautiful face.

I fixed my gaze on her, forgetting every existence on my side. Then after awhile, she shifted her gaze and accidentally locked her sparkling eyes into my sapphire orbs. My throat went closed; I just looked at her in surprise and awe.

'_Where have I seen those pair of amethyst eyes?'_

* * *

Cliffy! But not really right? Ahahaha… ;)

Okay. Okay. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.

Tell me your thoughts and ideas!!! Hahaha…

REVIEW please!!!!

I'll love you if you do. Haha… ^.^

.brokenshadow23.

* * *


	2. Angel in disguise

* * *

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23_

_

* * *

  
_

Summary:

_All she wanted to do was to run, to hide and to forget. Everything that was happening was too much for her until he came in once again into her life. He gave back everything that she had lost. But then in one swift moment, she let him go._

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Author's Notes:

Well, first of all I wanted to apologize for not updating fast. The month of August is very busy for me since it's the middle of our semester and I really have to do well in school. Hope you understand.

Then… I also wanted to thank you especially for those who are reading then also leaving a review. I really appreciate it. ^.^ My replies to those who reviewed last time will be posted at the end of this chapter.

Read and Enjoy. ^.^

_---_

"_Love distills desire upon the eyes, love brings bewitching grace into the heart.__"-__Euripides_

_

* * *

  
_

**Last Chapter: (Eriol's POV)**

"_You may come in now." The professor said softly as we all glanced at the door._

_Then in one moment, the door swung open, showing a tall female walked over to the front and stopped next to the teacher. Indeed, she was breath taking. Her raven colored hair was tied up in a neat bun, but few strands were left down to frame her beautiful face._

_I fixed my gaze on her, forgetting every existence on my side. Then after awhile, she shifted her gaze and accidentally locked her sparkling eyes into my sapphire orbs. My throat went closed; I just looked at her in surprise and awe. _

'_Where have I seen those pair of amethyst eyes?'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two:**

An angel in disguise

**-Normal POV-**

Surprise also immediately took the new girl. With just one look, her heart jumped as she recognized those sapphire eyes covered with round glasses. She had gazed at it before, along with that midnight blue hair.

'_What is he doing here?'_ Tomoyo asked herself as she continued to gaze at him. It wasn't surprising that he was here in England, since after all, it was his home. But she never expected to meet him in that town and on a school. He was intelligent enough for his own good so she wondered why he had to take a college degree.

"Please introduce yourself." Professor Bristleford's voice cut her thoughts.

The girl looked at the teacher and nodded. She shifted her eyes back to the other students, took a deep breath and released it. "Umm… Hello. My name is Madison Taylor. I am pleased to see you all."

With that, the most of the students started buzzing. All of them took notice of her one of a kind beauty. Only five people kept their lips shut, but four of them were watching her and their blue haired friend. They noticed that for a minute, the new girl and Eriol didn't remove their gaze on each other's eyes. Then when she was asked for some question, she still looked back to the sapphire eyes on the right side of the room.

"Very well…" The professor said, getting everyone's attention. She stood straight and waited for other students to pipe down. When silence fell over, she spoke once again. "I believe that Ms. Taylor could entertain your questions during break time."

The class groaned. At that very hour and first day of the school, they were still not in the mood to study. The presence of a new face lit up their moods, but it seemed that there was still no way to stop with Professor Bristleford's lecture.

The old woman glanced at the new girl. "As for your seat, please take the one in front of Mr. Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo shivered. _'Of all names that could be called, why does it had to be him?' _She cried on her mind, not liking what was happening. First of all, she travelled overseas to escape the thoughts in Japan. But with him around, it would be hard for her to get out of it.

Eriol raised his hand for her signal. He looked at her and saw that she was hesitant at first. Then with a small sigh, she moved and took small steps towards his direction. Putting back his hand on the table, he gave her a smile. But to his surprise, she answered him with a cold and sad smile. _'What the…?'_

Before she took her seat, she had a glimpsed of his surprised and confused reaction. She knew that he was starting to wonder since she felt his intense gaze until she was seated.

'_Who are you?'_ Eriol questioned her on his mind. With only a few seconds of taking a close look on her eyes, he wouldn't doubt that he had met her before. The flecks on her eyes, her pale soft skin and her raven hair were all familiar.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, are you all right?" Julict, the other girl in the group, asked. Worry was drifting on her voice as she shot Eriol a glance.

Realizing that the question was for him, Eriol shook his head to let himself move back on the physical world. He shifted his eyes on his right, fixing it to Julict's light green ones. "Yes. What are you talking about anyway?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave up and sighed. "Never mind, Eriol. You aren't listening since earlier, are you?"

The other two boys chuckled at Julict's question. They saw Eriol felt guilty for the very first time. With that, all attention was focused on him.

"Well, I say you should give him an excuse today, Julict." Louie told the girl beside his girlfriend as he threw Eriol a smirk. "It seems that our dear friend is indeed not in his proper self because he has finally been attracted to someone."

"I have just seen her." Eriol reminded. "how do you manage to think that fast anyway?"

Others simply looked. With the expressions they threw him, he kept silence because he knew that they didn't believed him.

"Speaking of Eriol's dream girl…" Alexander muttered, "Here she is." He stared forward, letting the others follow his lavender eyes. There was a grin on his face since he was pleased on how everything was going.

And when Eriol did the same, an unexpected thing happened. He lost his control by merely glancing at her beautiful frame. He didn't know how she was doing it, or rather if she was even doing something or not to make him feel that way. Normally, he wouldn't let his proper self drop because some certain beauty. But when it came to her, things were simply different. Her mere presence was enough to make him fell on his knees.

With that, Mitch arranged her containers back and put it on a small bag. She stood up to straighten her uniform as she saw others also got up from the grass. She took Eriol's containers and smiled at him. "Go on. This is your chance to introduce yourself to her."

"But—"

"And as a fine young gentleman," Alexander added, acting like he was a genius when it came to that matter. But in reality, it was Eriol who had thought him those kinds of things to remove his childish ways. "You should accompany that beautiful young lady or else…"

"Or else what?" the blue haired guy shot back. He smirked at his friend, hoping that Alexander would let him escape. But little did he know that someone had already read what was on his mind. "You are going to take her? If I can remember it right, I never told you to do such."

Shaking his head, Alexander groaned. "You are in denial. Well yeah," He began as he encircled him. Louie had already positioned himself on Eriol's back so it was his turn to do their little trick. He put his hands on his left shoulder as he positioned him on the angle where he could clearly see the raven haired girl. "I have interest on that girl. But it's very clear to me that you have more. So go!" With that last word, Louie and Alexander pushed him with their strength.

Eriol didn't manage to stop them since his body wasn't prepared. When he had already stopped his tracks, he turned back and glared. They saw it, but waved him goodbye as they walked away.

When the shout of a guy passed through her ears, Tomoyo looked at her side and saw the whole scene. Her amethyst eyes were fully on Eriol as she tried to organize her mind and to stop her rapid breathing._ 'Come on, Tomoyo! Act as Madison! Don't let him see the real you for everything would simply be useless!' _Instantly, she knew that leaving couldn't be her option since it might raise his suspicions.

He might not have recognized her at first because she had grown better than the girl he had been friends with during their fifth grade. Also, she remembered that back then Eriol rarely observed her because he has to look over Sakura.

Sighing, Eriol turned back once again. Surprised, his sapphire eyes met amethyst ones. But that moment he was pleased that he had easily controlled himself. He settled his hands on his pockets as he walked nearer her. "Umm… Hi."

'_And where was the regal young man I have grown up with?'_ Tomoyo asked herself, for she wasn't expecting that kind of greeting from him. When they were in elementary, Eriol would always greet in a formal way. "Hello." She said back, straight forward.

"I believe that you had only gotten my last name." his voice was turning gentle, lucky that it didn't show the nervousness coming over him. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's my honor to meet you."

Tomoyo studied him. She didn't know how it happened, but she realized that her right hand was already on his grasp when she felt warm lips touch her knuckles. Flushing for a bit, she bent her head to hid it. Then the moment her hand was released, she spoke in a low stammering voice. "I-is there something you need?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Eriol said, smiling. He was already all right that moment so he knew he could already start talking to her.

She didn't answer. But instead, she looked up to let her eyes stare at those sapphire orbs more. Then that was the time she had realized that he too had grown different. His midnight blue hair was longer so his bangs perfectly fell on his forehead. "I am fine." She said in a moment.

"Hmm…" He began. His curiosity about her identity was coming over so with a split-second, questions came from him. "So where did you come from and where is your family?"

Those questions easily made Tomoyo shake. She immediately stood up following her own body just to avoid the posted topic. "Umm… I… I think I need to go. Do you know where the library is?"

Eriol then saw the tension gripped her. "Hey… Did I say something wrong?"

The girl shook her head. She avoided his gaze for she didn't want him to see that her silent world was about to collapse once again. "No." She said softly. "I just remembered that I want to grab some book to read for tonight. Where is the library?"

"I'll accompany you."

"I'll be fine." She breathed in a low voice.

With that, Eriol gave up. Sighing at first, he answered her. "It's on the left hallway on the first floor of our building."

"Thank you." Tomoyo told him with a nod. She then moved, still not minding to glance on his face. She left him, standing there on the side of maple trees, with much confusion in mind.

xoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Eriol arrived on school earlier. One reason was he didn't sleep well the previous night because the image of the new girl was haunting him even on his dreams. Then even though he had only heard her voice a few times, he became familiar with it. With that at hand, he didn't doubt that he knew her.

Taking his seat, he put down his things on the table and stared in front. Just then, he realized that the girl he was thinking about since yesterday morning had came earlier than him. "Good morning."

Tomoyo gulped, knowing that the greeting was for her. She titled her head a bit, just to catch his sapphire eyes on the corner of her amethyst eyes. "Good morning." She greeted back with no visible expression on it. Then when she let her eyes back on the book again, she couldn't help but be conscious since she knew that his eyes were watching her.

Getting uneasy as seconds went by, she stood up and left the room. She didn't think what his reaction would be, but it would be better for her sake.

Eriol raised a brow as he saw her leaving the room. _'What's the matter with her?'_

"Hey!" All of a sudden, a cheerful female voice greeted him.

Looking on his right, the blue haired guy found Julict. "Good morning. Where are the others?"

She smiled. "I saw Louie and Mitch at the corridor earlier so they might be going up the stairs now. Then about Alexander… Well, I really don't know where that troublesome guy has gone too."

Eriol chuckled. "Troublesome yet special in your emerald eyes."

Julict felt her cheeks turned red as she fixed him a glare. "Shut up, Hiiragizawa."

With that, their other two friends entered the room. They started their usual conversations until Alexander arrived. "Hey Eriol," The guy called out as he set his bag on the table and stood beside Julict. "You aren't still friends with her, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Louie asked, confused on how did Alexander thought of that thing.

"When I entered the building, I saw her at the garden alone." Alexander explained. "And we all know that Eriol wouldn't let his friends without company. Am I right?"

Eriol leaned on his chair as he left his right hand tapping on the wooden table. He looked down on his hand as he answered. "We only got to exchange a few words yesterday since she told me that she needed to go to the library."

"And you didn't accompany her?" Alexander asked with irritation on his voice.

The other guy ignored him. He expected that kind of reaction especially for Alexander since he was the most eager about him and Madison. Even though he knew that his friends were curious about what exactly happened yesterday, he decided to keep silent first so he could ponder on why she was acting that way to him.

When the bell rang to signal the homeroom, all students went back to their respective classrooms and seats. Their little chats didn't die until the front door opened and showed again Professor Bristleford.

The old woman scanned her eyes on the room. She took a seat as she centered her eyes on the raven haired girl. "How are you Ms. Taylor?"

The question was unusual. Eriol again let his eyes fell on the girl in front of him, trying to figure out why on earth she was asked by that question. '_Something is going on with this girl. But what?'_

Tomoyo then stood up to answer. She smiled a bit as she said. "I am doing fine. Only that I am having a hard time find the classrooms for the other classes since I am not familiar with the school grounds."

"You need someone to guide you then." The professor had gotten her point so she stared at the whole class then stopped. "Mitch, are you free this afternoon?"

The dark brown haired girl stood up. But to Tomoyo's disappointment, she shook her head. "Most of the organization officers will be having their meetings for the exposition next week, ma'am."

"I see." When she was about to look for another person, her eyes caught a hand on the side. "Louie, you are on the soccer team right? Why are you volunteering yourself?"

The guy stood up. There was a grin written on his face when he began to speak. "Yes. But I am not actually volunteering myself. I only wanted to suggest that Eriol should do the job since he doesn't belong to any clubs as of now. Then he is even the class representative. We are assured that he can do the job pretty well."

Hearing that, both Tomoyo and Eriol shot a glance at him. Then when they met each other's gazed, they gulped as tension between them entered. Both of them wanted to protest, but didn't have the courage to do such since there wasn't any reason for them to.

xoxoxoxoxox

Afternoon classes were done. After saying goodbye to his friends, who were grinning evilly at him, Eriol went downstairs to proceed with his so-called work. He passed a note to her earlier about their meeting, but since he saw it crumpled under her desk he knew that she had plans not to show up.

'_Well, if she thinks that I will give up easily, I better prove her wrong.'_ Eriol said to himself in determination. His sapphire eyes looked at the entrance of their campus then halted at the tree just beside the huge black metal gate. He smiled, knowing that it was perfect for his hiding place.

Many minutes of waiting for her went along. Most of the students had already gone out of the building, but there was still no trace of her. Eriol just sat comfortably on the tree. Patience was indeed on him since the girl was too mysterious that it took interest in him.

Then finally, the raven haired girl walked out of the building. She took small and careful steps since she knew that he might have been waiting for her. Her heart was throbbing hard on her chest like in any second it would simply go out.

Just then, Eriol spotted her. He jumped down on the tree, regained his balance and stood up on his full height. He looked at her and smirked. "Looking for me?"

Tomoyo swallowed a shriek. Glaring at him, she asked. "What do you want?"

"Well, Ms. Taylor." He started as he slipped his hands on his pocket. He didn't know how easily he had put up with that act. It was even like his body and lips were moving on its own. "If you have forgotten, you should meet me this afternoon for the tour."

"I can manage. I can learn on my own." She answered him. Though it was a lie, she said it in a way that she was like so sure about it.

Sighing, Eriol couldn't believe that one day he could meet someone like her. Yes, he could tell very well that she was unique like Sakura Kinomoto. But she was really hard-headed for some unknown reasons. "All right. I am sorry."

'_Sorry?'_ Tomoyo repeated on her mind. She looked unto his eyes, but he let it fell on the ground.

"I really don't know if I have done something wrong, but let me do the task entrusted to me." He told her in a soft voice. In a second, he looked up. He caught her gaze and held it. "If you don't want to talk to me then it's fine. I'll just guide you this afternoon because you know; I don't want you to be lost again."

His last words struck her. She stiffened not because of the sweetness of his tone, but those were the words she really wanted to hear from someone. Only she wished that Eriol knew everything right from the start. She wished he knew it and told her those words again.

xoxoxoxoxox

It wasn't long when the two finished strolling around the whole university. Eriol was indeed a fantastic guide since he explained different things to her especially at the museum on top of the Archeology building. After visiting the other buildings which were for the sophomore to senior students, who had already had specializations, they found themselves again at the entrance.

Eriol then faced her. "I believe you have remembered all the places you should know."

Nodding, Tomoyo gave him her first genuine smile. Though it was small, the moment he saw it, he took and treasured it. "Yes. Thank you so much, Hiiragizawa." With that, she knew that she had been her real self. Even for a short time she showed to him the person she really was—which she never thought she could do once again.

"I would be honored if you'd call me by my first name." he told her, trying to shake her up.

Her heart raced. His wish was indeed an easy task, but once she would start being close to him like before, she couldn't imagine what would happen. "Umm… I…" She said in a low voice as she removed her eyes off him.

Eriol chuckled, knowing that kind of reaction. "It's alright. I am just kidding." He said though on his mind he continued, _'I know that soon you'll be. For now at least you are comfortable with my company.'_

Tomoyo then looked up. She found that the light blue sky earlier was now turning into a shade of orange. "It's already dusk."

"May I walk you home?" he offered. Since being with the day had already started better between them, he thought it would be great to continue.

But she shook her head. "I am going to stay for a while here. After all, I can manage to go home by myself."

'_Too independent for her own good.'_ That was the thing on his mind. He looked at her, smiling. "As you wish. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. With that question, they both knew that their deal earlier that after the tour Eriol would stop bothering her was already forgotten.

"Yes. Goodbye then." She told him softly.

"Goodbye."

When he vanished in her amethyst eyes, Tomoyo turned back. Happiness was indeed on her. She felt at ease because she knew that she felt a little bit of freedom that moment. She didn't know how Eriol had done it, but she was thankful. Walking back, she tried to find a spot where she could ponder not with sad thoughts but on happy ones.

Turning on different paths, she suddenly heard a melody from a piano. She moved faster then stopped when she saw the open window of the small music room. There were three people on the room—a boy on the piano, a girl beside him and another girl on the table. The girl who was standing up was unsure if she could sing, but her friends insisted.

Seeing that, Tomoyo went over the bench across the window. She dropped her things and let her eyes back on the room. Just then, piano started once again. And after it, the girl sang.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Tomoyo listened. All of sudden, music came through her. The simple melody and the voice she was hearing that moment let her soul at ease. Then by looking at the three people on the music room, her mind flashed back on the moment when she was also singing in front of her best friend, Sakura, with Eriol on the piano.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

The first few lyrics struck her. She didn't know if someone had organized it, but what happened that day simply made her remember of everything she had left in Tomoeda. Though her memories were sad, the song was like telling her that someone was coming to get her.

Standing by the tree next to the bench, she leaned on it. Then when the next few notes were struck by the pianist, she took in some air and decided to sing her heart out.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again _

She didn't know how that happened. For almost a year now, she hasn't dared to sing. Even though her other friends pushed her, she couldn't manage for she had seen no reason to. But in that moment, she also had no reason either. Everything just simply happened in a click.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope _

'_Eriol…'_ Tomoyo imagined him on her mind. She then realized that he might be the reason behind it. His words and his smile were enough for her to shift herself back on the girl she really was. But even though it was like that, she couldn't tell him everything. She didn't want him to worry and she didn't want to see pity on his eyes.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Humming the last notes, Tomoyo smiled. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind blew and caressed the few strands of her hair. Comfortable silence fell upon her. It was indeed the thing she needed.

Staying still for the next few minutes, she cherished the moment. She felt a little bit of freedom and hope in her heart. Then slowly she opened her eyes, laying it to a person she didn't expect to find her that second.

Tomoyo pushed herself of the tree and started to breath in uneven manner. Her freedom shattered and exchanged into tension. She saw his expression—surprised.

'_Please let it only be an amazement…'_ She prayed on her mind repeatedly. Her hands clenched into fists as the person maintained on his position. Then after awhile, his lips parted to say a word.

"Tomoyo…"

* * *

Yay, cliffie again! This is the second chapter. So did you like it?

Tell me what you think ok? ^.^

Review replies:

**James Birdsong. Thank you! But the revisions were made by my beta-reader. Hehe..

** Annonymous Amethyst, you are the second. But it's alright. Number two is my favorite number anyway so in a way it's also special. ^.^

** XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, oh I haven't think about the thing with Kaho and her husband. But I'll try to come up with something to satisfy you ok?

** Tomoyo-amethyst, well just read you'll know everything about the mysterious happenings on Tomoyo's life soon.

** cheng, thank you so much. I am glad that you like it.

**KiNoMoTo18, I don't know. Hehehe… I just love writing as a pass time work. Yep, I am aware of that. But could you help me to change it? Some of your questions will be answered soon.

For these people who reviewed, thank you so much!!! Stay tunned ok?

To those who are also reading this one, please let me know your opinions. Hehehe.

More reviews, faster update. ^.^

So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I am so persistent or desperate for reviews, aren't I? hahaha…)

-

-

.brokenshadow23.

* * *


	3. Leave me alone!

* * *

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23_

_

* * *

  
_

Summary:

_All she wanted to do was to run, to hide and to forget. Everything that was happening was too much for her until he came in once again into her life. He gave back everything that she had lost. But then in one swift moment, she let him go._

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes:

Guess updating really late have affected reviews ne? It makes me sad. T_T But anyway, here is the third chapter. Hope that you'll enjoy this one. Hehe… it's our semestral break so if there will be many who will review, I'll update fast.

Enjoy guys! ^-^

_---_

"_Acceptance is all love asks, the only demand it makes, but it is an absolute one. You can either admit it to your heart or refuse it, but there's no other option."__  
__-Stephanie Laurens_

_

* * *

  
_

**Last Chapter: **

_She maintained on her position for the next few seconds. She cherished the moment since she was feeling a visible freedom and hope in her heart. Everything was turning out right for her. But then, when she slowly opened her eyes she saw one figure that made her jerk._

_Tomoyo pushed herself off the tree and stood straight. She felt her breathing become uneven as she caught his sapphire gaze. The cool wind was filled with tension as she saw his eyes widen with mixed confusion._

'_Please let it only be amazement…' She prayed on her mind repeatedly. Her hands travelled to her chest, controlling herself. She watched her until his lips parted to say a word. _

"_Tomoyo…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Three:**

Leave Me Alone

And that was the end of her masquerade. Tomoyo stood still as her breathing slowed. She looked at the blue haired lad straight in the eyes, and tried to organize her wits to come up with an excuse. _'Kami, why does this have to happen?'_

Eriol stepped forward. He was glad to see her again, but never had he imagined that it would be this way. He moved carefully, not wanting to make her uncomfortable more. If she didn't want him to discover her real identity in the first place, then something must be wrong.

"Tomoyo-chan," he called out her name very softly and comforting, "w…what are you doing here? England is so far from your home."

The girl kept a plain expression on her face. She was determined not to ruin her plans so she cleared her throat and answered, "You have mistaken. I am not Tomoyo."

"Denial? Surely you can do better than that?" Eriol questioned in a calm voice. In that moment, he understood why felt a sudden impulse between them when he first laid his eyes on her. He now knew why he had familiarized himself easily with her voice.

"Well," Tomoyo answered, "is there something I need to deny? If I am correct, denial is for people who are hiding something."

Her words flowed easily. Eriol was amazed on how she had come up with that idea. But her so called escape wouldn't throw him off. By staring at her amethyst eyes, he had found the truth. "But aren't you one of those people? You know that there's no need to fool me. Your voice gave way."

'_My voice?'_ She retorted on her mind. Flashbacks went to her then she realized that he might have heard her. Even though she only sang on a small volume, the difference of her voice to the girl singing in the music room could be easily identified. "There are many great singers in the world. Some can even mimic other's style."

The blue haired guy smirked. "It might be true. But you and I are musically inclined so it's easy to tell. Besides, I have heard you sang a lot when we were young."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Honto ni?" He glanced at her dark hair then met her eyes once more. When he knew she was trapped on his stare, he walked until he was only few inches away from her. "Then how would you explain this?"

Tomoyo gasped, realizing that it was too late for her to move. She saw his hand lifted to touch her hair. Slowly, she felt him pull the white ribbon to let the soft mass of raven hair flow down.

"Well?" He asked, waiting. His hand raked on the strands of her locks then made its way on her jaw.

She shivered. Lifting her face from his grasp, she took a step back. "I…"

"Why are you here in England?"

Silence. Tomoyo averted her eyes from him, not wanting the sadness that slowly coming over her face. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared to be questioned again and to share the pain she had been escaping.

"Tomoyo, tell me." He whispered, holding her hand to comfort her. "I am your friend, remember?"

Biting her lip, Tomoyo took a deep breath and took her hand away. "I'm going." She mumbled and turned around. She grabbed her things from the bench, but caught Eriol's gaze fixed on her. "What?"

"This might be yours." He told her, showing a light green organizer on his hand.

Tomoyo glanced at his hand, recognizing the familiar organizer. She remembered handing it to him earlier since he insisted with his gentlemanly ways. Grabbing it from him, she said, "Umm… Arigatou."

xoxoxoxox

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," said a firm female tone behind the door.

Hearing the voice, Tomoyo went in. She smiled at the school secretary first and greeted, "good morning ma'am."

"Good morning too, Miss Taylor. It's nice to see you here." The woman on her thirties stood up and smiled back at her. "Please have a seat."

Tomoyo did as she was told. She looked at her, trying to calm herself as she talked to the administrator of the university.

"So what brings you here?"

"Umm…" the girl started, nervousness coming to her. She actually didn't want to do this, but after the incident yesterday she didn't know if she could still pretend to be alright. "I am just here to ask if you are allowing your students to transfer to another class."

The secretary raised a brow, confusion printed on her face. "Yes. But may I ask if there is something or someone bothering you to think of doing that?"

"Errr… no." She lied. Even though how much she wanted to request that matter, her reason would be too personal. If one knew that she was acting differently because of Eriol's presence, the blue haired guy might be called to ask for an explanation. "Thank you for the information anyway. Have a pleasant day."

With that, she stood up and went out. She closed her eyes, giving a deep sigh.

Suddenly, a male voice entered her ears. "You are really planning to avoid me, aren't you?"

Tomoyo shot her eyes open. She shifted her head on her right, seeing the same guy whom she didn't want to see that moment.

Eriol leaned comfortable against the wall with his arms on the pocket of his denim. His sapphire eyes were fixed on her, searching.

"Are you stalking me or what?" she questioned, not expecting him to go to school that early.

"Iie," he smiled at her then walked again towards her, "let's just say that fate is giving me time to discover the things I should know."

"But remember, fate can change depending on the person who holds it."

xoxoxoxox

"Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol whispered her name as he leaned back on his red chair. Like any other weekend he was spending time on his library, reading novels. But that afternoon, he realized that his concentration wasn't on the book on his hand. It was with the young lady who had suddenly appeared on his life once again, yet tried her best to avoid him.

He sighed, not happy with that he was witnessing. After their encounter on her second day, Eriol had been observing Tomoyo and noticed that she had been more passive, more lonesome. What was worse was he couldn't do anything for her, but to watch from a distance.

'_She isn't the same sweet and charming Tomoyo-chan I met before.'_ He told himself as he looked at the scenery on the window. The leaves of the trees were falling on the ground as the soft breeze blew.

Tightening his grasp on the book on his hands, he closed it. His expression hardened_. 'I shouldn't wait like this.'_ He told himself and pondered. After awhile, he rose and went out.

From his study, he headed downstairs. Then to his luck, he found Nakuru's address book just beside the telephone. He reached it and searched for the contact number of a person who just popped out on his mind—Li Syaoran. When he located his number, he took the phone and waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Hello?" It was a voice of an old man. "This is Li residence, how may I help you?"

"Good day to you Wei-san," Eriol returned greeting, "Is your master around?"

"Yes. But may I know who is speaking first?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." He told him. "I am an old friend of Li-kun."

"I see." The butler said politely. "Just a moment sir. I'll call him."

Eriol muttered thanks then heard silence on the line. He sighed, then when he heard some sounds on the other line he moved on his seat, making himself comfortable.

"Hiiragizawa." Syaoran called out in a low and calm voice. With that Eriol began to think. If Tomoyo had grown up pretty well, he wondered about this guy and Sakura.

Glad to hear his voice, the blue haired guy smiled. "Hello, my wolfy descendant. How are things going there in Japan?"

He felt him scowl as he answered, "Well four eyes, school started two weeks ago. But my first class would be tomorrow since I have been back here in Tomoeda just four hours ago."

"Oh, so you haven't heard anything from Sakura yet."

"Yes, but may I ask what's with this sudden call?"

Eriol wasn't surprised that the Chinese guy noticed. After the call with Sakura few years back when they needed help for capturing the Void, he hadn't exchanged words with them. And that was the first reason why he was missing Japan. "Umm… There is just a thing I wanted to ask."

"What?"

Heaving another sigh, he replied. "Is there something you know that is going on with Tomoyo-chan?" The question was straight-forward. Unlike with other people, he was confident that Syaoran wouldn't say anything after that conversation.

Eriol felt Syaoran's brow twitched up. Even though everyone knew that he was a caring guy, Tomoyo Daidouji was like in the end of his list. Because like the amber eyed guy, his attention was always on a certain auburn haired girl with emerald eyes. "None. I am sorry."

"Isn't Sakura-chan telling you anything that concerns her?"

"Well, as of now, there is none." Syaoran told him in a calm tone. "I was in China the whole summer and as I have told you I only came back hours ago."

"All right. Thanks for the time anyway." Eriol was about to say goodbye when Syaoran raised a question.

"Why did you ask something about her anyway?"

His mind moved easily. In just a few seconds, he came up with an excuse. "I dreamt something about her last night. I was worried so I asked."

"I see… Do you want me to ask the others?"

"Umm… No. It's alright. Thank you for the offer." With that, he told the other guy goodbye and put down the phone. Leaning on his seat, he closed his eyes and drifted his mind to her once again. In the middle of his thinking, a little girl slumped on his lap. He opened his eyes and greeted the bright eyes of a small child.

Eriol smiled at her. "Hello Yumi. When did you come back?"

Setting herself on Eriol's lap, Kaho's daughter answered. "Just now. You were thinking so—"

"I am sorry." The older apologized. He lifted up his hand to touch her dark brown locks. He lit up a small smile for he was pleased to know that she was becoming a good observer. "So how was your day?"

That was when Kaho decided to enter the conversation. There was a smile playing on her face, but Eriol couldn't figure out what was it for. "Same old story." She told him. "Nakuru asked her to stay away from the flowers, but Yumi wasn't listening."

Eriol only chuckled and talked to Yumi. As always, he made up stories to prevent her from doing something wrong especially at their flower shop. Then when the girl left him, he found Kaho's gaze towards him.

"Umm…" Kaho began. "Cedric told me just last night that one of your apartments has a new occupant. It had been three weeks now."

"So you mean that there was no contract signing yet?"

She shook her head. "Everyone is occupied. I am helping Nakuru with the bookshop then along with that I need to look over Yumi. On the other hand, Cedric is engrossed in the university."

"All right. I'll be the one to do the job for now. I'll go when I am free."

xoxoxoxoxox

It was a silent and peaceful night for Tomoyo. Her day actually went well since there was no school. After dealing with her school works that morning, she decided to sort out some newspapers. And now, she found herself sitting on the living room. On her hand was her video camera, playing some clips she had captured before.

'_You don't know how I am missing you and the others so much.'_ She muttered to herself as sadness went along. Her gaze caught the image of Sakura on the camera and her ears caught her soft voice.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Tomoyo recalled the sweet and happy moments she had shared with her best friend and their other friends. Flashbacks rang in her mind and were only cut off when the doorbell went on.

She opened her eyes and stood up. With each step she took, she was wondering who was on her door. "Coming!" she said as she walked towards the entrance. She wasn't expecting anyone since she still didn't have friends because she herself was detaching.

But all inquires on her mind dropped the moment her amethyst eyes fell on sapphire orbs. Like her, surprise was also evident.

"Good evening Tomoyo-chan." Eriol greeted as he managed to get himself back. If this was the reason of Kaho's smile earlier, she indeed knew how to let him be dumbstruck.

Tomoyo kept a straight face. "Leave me alone." Then she shut the door, but he knocked again.

"Hiiragizawa, please…" she said softly, planning to shut the door again.

But before she had done so, Eriol put his hand on the door stopping the movement. "Tomoyo-chan, please listen to me first. It's not what you think. I didn't plan this alright? I don't even have a clue that it was you."

Not believing at first, she stared at him. His expression was calm, not showing any inch of lies on it. "What do you mean you didn't know?"

"Kaho," he explained, smiling a bit. "She asked me to come here to give something."

"And what is it?"

Eriol smirked. "Can I ask for a small favor first?"

Raising a brow, Tomoyo silenced and let him talk.

"Can we go in? There isn't so much light in here. You'll have a hard time reading the papers I had brought if I'll give it to you on your doorstep."

Then for a second, she stepped aside. "Come in," she said and gestured him to follow in the living room.

Eriol smiled to himself. He was thankful that she hadn't changed that much. Until now, he could tell that her soft heart were still present. "Umm... Do I need to remove my shoes?"

With a sigh, she told him, "Do whatever you want." Turning back, she strolled back to the living room.

Reaching the place where the girl was in, he looked at the small place. And on the table he noticed that her video camera was on, playing clips of Sakura Kinomoto. "It's lonely without them ne?"

Tomoyo easily realized that he meant. She bent down to turn the small television off and frowned. "What do I need to discuss with you?"

The guy simply handed her an envelope. He watched her as she took it from his hands and scanned the paper for less than a minute. Then suddenly, her expression changed from a calm to an annoyed one.

The girl shoved the papers back in the envelope and handed it back to him. "I am leaving."

She was about to turn her back, but Eriol held her on the elbow. "Tomoyo-chan, stop acting like a child. I came here for business. I tell you Kaho didn't tell me that it was you."

"Still, I am leaving."

"Then explain to me why."

Tomoyo looked back and gave him an angry look. She took her hand back from him, she answered him. "Why do you always try to get yourself on every decision I make?! Can't you—" Then all of a sudden she felt her chest tightened. She stopped, clutching a hand on her chest. Then in the next second, she started to cough continuously. Her other hand rose to cover her lips.

Seeing her in pain, Eriol moved near her. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her. He was supporting her, trying his best to move her into the couch.

The girl still fought him. She stepped back, closed her eyes as the pain on her chest and throat increased. When her coughing continued, she rushed on the bathroom. She leaned on the door. Coughing a few times more, she finally stopped. Breathing heavily, she slowly removed her hand and felt a thick liquid on her palm. It was blood.

'_It's getting worse.'_ Tomoyo winced in pain as she looked at it more. She washed it after and stepped out to face Eriol again. A worried look greeted her, but she hadn't forgotten what their business was about.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked immediately when the comfort room's door swung open. He looked at her in worry, but at the same time guilt was also there. If he hadn't insisted, she wouldn't have experienced that.

A nod was her answer. "I'll be leaving tonight." She declared in a tired, husky voice.

Eriol sighed. "No, you can't. And you won't." He said, not pleading but commanding. "Why do you still insist anyway? If paying for the rent of this apartment is hard for you, what more if you'll be living at another?"

Tomoyo stiffened, realizing that he was right. The main reason why she went out that morning was because she was trying to find a job that would sustain her needs. It was true that she still has money, but with all the expenses since she got on England, she knew that it wouldn't be enough to support her for next month.

"Come on." Eriol mumbled. He had just discovered her small problem when he saw the newspaper on the table with classified ads. "Don't make things hard for you. You should take a rest now. I'll be seeing you on school."

* * *

Done! Like it? Sorry if there are like awkward moments in here. I haven't edited this chapter that much since I am really sleepy now. I want to post it tonight so I tried my best to finish it. Besides I want to write the next few chapters to avoid updating late. hope you understand.

I have used 3,000+ words. I also need some words from you so REVIEW please!!!!

Review replies:

** XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX- ehehe… there you are. You have already read Tomoyo's reply and saw how she had acted. What do you think will go next? ^-^

** Tomoyo-amethyst- Hmm… sorry about that. But well, he remembered now. I only did that to make things more exciting I hope.

** cheng- easy girl. Hehe… There are many more revelations to come.

**To all, heya! If you have any suggestion, don't be afraid to tell me. I would be happy to know if you have great things in mind for this story. Also, I would like to know what you are expecting to happen in this story. Hehe… In my story dreaming of you, it had gotten exciting when someone suggested so you can do the same too. I'll be waiting then.

Ja ne!

(push the button with green characters please. ^-^)

-

-

.brokenshadow23.-

* * *


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

* * *

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23_

_

* * *

_Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes:

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews. I was glad to know that you haven't forgotten this one yet. I have received reviews like on the first chapter so here it is, the fourth chapter. All of the things I want to say is at the end of this chapter so please read it ok?

Read, enjoy, and review! ^-^

_---_

"_If you seek love, don't expect it to be simple; don't expect it to be easy. If one thing is certain, that would be neither."__  
__-Honoria Cynster from the book All About Love _

_by Stephanie Laurens_

_

* * *

_**Last Chapter: **

'_It's getting worse.' Tomoyo winced in pain as she looked at it more. She washed it after and stepped out to face Eriol again. A worried look greeted her, but she hadn't forgotten what their business was about._

"_Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he stood up from the couch. He looked at her in worry, but at the same time there was guilt on it._

_A nod was her answer. "I'll be leaving tonight." Then she followed._

_Eriol sighed. "No, you can't." He said, not pleading but commanding. "Why do you still insist anyway? If paying for the rent of this apartment is hard for you, what more if you'll be living at another?"_

_Tomoyo stiffened, realizing that he was right. The main reason why she went out that morning was because she was trying to find a job that would sustain her needs. It was true that she still has money, but with all the expenses since she got on England, she knew that it wouldn't be enough to support her for next month._

"_Come on." Eriol told her. He had just discovered her small problem when he saw the newspaper on the table with classified ads. "Don't make things hard for you. Take a rest now. I'll be seeing you on school."

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:**

Pieces of the puzzle

"Good evening, Eriol-kun." Kaho greeted as she entered the library. It was almost on the middle of the night, but Nakuru knocked on her door and had asked her if she could talk to Eriol for a few minutes.

From the window, his gaze shifted to her light brown eyes. He nodded in recognition of her presence and rose from his seat. "Is Yumi asleep?" he asked, trying to be sure that no one could disturb them that moment.

"Yes, I had tucked her to sleep an hour after you left." She answered then saw the seriousness on his sapphire eyes. She could tell that something wrong had happened. "How was your visit to Tomoyo-chan?"

Eriol's eyebrows rose, amazed that she was the one who had started that topic. He was having a hard time organizing his thoughts since there were many questions running on his mind that moment. "Not the normal get together," he answered in a calm voice. "We were just definitely surprised when we saw each other at the door."

He took a deep breath and didn't let Kaho speak. "How come you haven't told me that she was here all along?"

"I wanted to surprise you since you were thinking of Japan so much this past few weeks." Kaho answered. "Also, I thought that seeing you might cheer her up."

"So have noticed it too." Eriol said in a low voice. "When did you see her? And how come she didn't saw you?"

"When Cedric told me that there was a new occupant, I went to pay a visit and surprised to see my former student," she answered him. "Then, when I was about to knock, I saw her breakdown from the window so I decided to leave her alone."

"And you decided to hand her to me, right?"

Kaho nodded.

Eriol sighed. "Sadly, things aren't like what they used to be. Tomoyo-chan had been impulsive, detached. Her eyes were filled with loneliness unlike before. The one she is now is far from the sweet girl I have known."

"How come you have said that?"

"We first saw each other in school," he said, recalling the scenarios weeks ago. "It seems that she didn't want to be found. Unfortunately, she and I were in the same class so it wasn't hard for me to discover her masquerade."

"She might have been badly hurt." Kaho muttered and folded her arms on her chest. As her former teacher, she knew that Daidouji Tomoyo wasn't the type of person that would do something reckless like getting far away from her home.

Glancing at Eriol, she caught the deep concern on his eyes. It was something she hadn't seen before—not even when she nor the Card Mistress was placed in trouble.

The blue haired guy averted his eyes from her by turning to face the window. "And what is worse is I couldn't do anything but to watch."

"For now." She said, correcting him. She smiled and continued, "I know very well that you wouldn't simply watch. Tomoyo-chan is one of your most treasured friends. There's no way for you to leave her alone—not at times when you know she needed you the most."

Eriol knew she was right. Lifting up his head, he gazed at the stars and said, "Well, let's see what fate would do."

Xoxoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

Once again, I was deep in thought.

Last night, after my conversation with Kaho, I thought I would able to calm myself. But then when I slept, my dreams began to hunt me with Tomoyo's face filled with painful expression—it was like the one I have seen when she had suddenly stopped from talking and ran into the comfort room.

"Good morning!

I stopped my tracks as I heard a cheerful, familiar voice. I wasn't sure if the greeting was for me so I looked around and saw a group of teens on a nearby bench. I smiled, totally covering the worry on my face.

"Good morning too, Julict," I greeted the girl beside Alexander, who was playing the small puzzle Mitch might have handed him again. "And what are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for the bell to ring." Louie simply answered. "It's quite noisy in the classroom since someone got some rumors again."

Mitch glanced at me and added, "It's also too early. Being in a silent place is relaxing and can give us energy that we may need later."

"Yes." I agreed. "But Alexander shouldn't be here if that's the case. It would be hard for us to handle his hyperactivity."

"Hey!" Alexander had tried to protest, but his rants on me were covered with laughter.

I was about to say something when my blue eyes caught the figure I wanted to see. Looking at my friends, I took a step back and asked for permission, "Please excuse me for a moment."

All of them nodded. As I walked away, I felt their gazed on me and probably saw to whom I was heading to. It didn't matter now. I really have to talk to the girl who was again sitting alone on the bench, enjoying herself with a novel on her lap.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan."

With that, she looked up. Our gazes locked, making my heart beat a little faster.

"Ohayo." She greeted back in a small voice.

Smiling inwardly, I was glad that this time she was calm while talking to me. Though, I saw that she was still uncomfortable, it was a big change since the last time we have seen each other. This time, she has no plans of moving away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She simply answered.

I sighed in relief. After seeing the terror came up to her face, I was so worried on what had happened to her. "I'm glad."

In a second, Tomoyo moved. She took her bag and opened it. Pulling out a big envelop, she held it out to me and said, "I'll be staying."

Staring at her hand, I took the envelope from her. I smiled at her, knowing that she had thought of agreeing to what I told her.

"Well," She said as she stood up. "I'll be going now. Bye."

Xoxoxoxox

"When did you have the guts to talk to Madison?" Alexander asked as he looked at Eriol. What he saw that morning surprised him. When they had given them a push, it didn't work out and now they are talking? It was indeed a question.

Eriol chuckled at his friend's words. "First of, I haven't lost guts on talking to someone. I am just being careful with what I do."

"And so?"

The blue haired guy threw Alexander a questioning look. "Why are you so furious anyway? It's just a little talk."

"Anything little now may develop, Eriol." Louie reminded, smirking. He then looked on the window, seeing many students on the field. He tried to spot Mitch and Julict, but to no luck.

Alexander just scowled.

Eriol just laughed, seeing his friend's reaction. But he knew Louie was right. '_Fate has its own way.'_

On the other hand, the two girls were starting to get bored with waiting for the others. They were at their usual place, seat on the middle of different trees.

"Where are they?" Julict asked.

"Maybe, they are still doing favors for our professor in Literature." Mitch answered, relaxing herself with the scenery before her.

Then silence fell once again. It was comfortable, but then Julict suddenly stood up.

The other girl stared at her. "What's the matter?"

Emerald eyes set on something, Julict answered, "Isn't she tired of being alone?"

Mitch followed her gaze, seeing Madison took a seat near them. She saw her do her routine of sitting down and reading. "I don't know," she said then saw Julict move forward. "Where are you going?"

"I'll try to talk to her. Come with me?"

She hesitated at first, but stood up reluctantly. Ever since, she was interested to her but she let Eriol try to shake her up. "Sure."

"Hi!"

Hearing the voice, Tomoyo looked up and saw two familiar girls smiling at her. "Hello." She muttered, "Do you need anything?"

Both shook their heads.

"We just wanted to talk. Well, if it's alright for you that is." Julict said straight to the point.

Tomoyo simply smiled in agreement. She moved a little, giving them space to seat in. Yes, she was aware that they were Eriol's friends, but talking would not cause any harm at all. Besides, her problem with him has nothing to do with them.

Mitch then took her offered seat. "Umm… Do we still need introductions?"

"Maybe not." Tomoyo answered in her calm voice. "You are Mitch right? Then Julict." She said, giving a glance at the person who knew who have that name.

Julict stared at the notebook Tomoyo was holding. "Dress designing?"

Nodding, Tomoyo entertained her thoughts. "It's one of the hobbies I have. I plot designs then make it and let my best friend wear it."

"That's really nice. I rarely knew someone doing that." Mitch commented. "Can I look at your other designs?"

Tomoyo handed her the blue notebook. She turned to Julict who had posted another question.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you if you are still not comfortable in the university. It's been long since you have arrived and we saw that you have no company."

"No," Tomoyo told her. "It's not that."

Closing the notebook on her hands, Mitch followed Julicts lead. She also had that question in mind, but of course she also knew some kind of privacy. "I see," she said. "But whatever is bothering you, you shouldn't isolate yourself."

The raven haired girl then remembered why she had done that. She didn't want to explain herself on what happened on the past so she didn't mind being alone. Even though her chest wanted to spill everything that was hurting her, it's better to restrict it than to see people pity her. But now, here she was with two friendly faces. In their eyes were simply determinations of her not being alone.

"That's true," She uttered and forced herself to put up a smile. "But I think it's too late to make friends now. People had already bad impressions on me."

"Well, not us." Julict told her, assuring. "Right Mitch?"

The haired teen on Tomoyo's right smiled when Tomoyo looked her way. "We don't easily judge a book by its cover. Besides, if we already have a bad impression of you, why would we still be talking to you now?"

With the cheerfulness Mitch displayed, Tomoyo couldn't help imagining her like Sakura. Though Julict was like more active, the tone and words that Mitch had given were like the auburn haired girl's.

Standing up, Mitch went to Julict's side then held out a hand. "So friends?"

Tomoyo smiled once again. With the look, the two girls had given her, she knew that she couldn't resist. After all, she didn't have a reason to stay away from them either. "Friends."

Xoxoxoxox

Unlike in England, things weren't going well in Japan. The cheerfulness on the familiar group in Tomoeda High had decreased, or rather forgotten since Tomoyo had left.

Since it was their break, they found themselves on the garden like what they were doing in their old times. But instead of laughter that was encircling them, it was uncomfortable silence.

"Where are Rika-chan and Naoko-chan?" Chiharu asked as she saw only three people on the grass. She walked towards them and sat beside Sakura.

"Both of them are at the library." Syaoran answered since he knew that Sakura wasn't again in her proper self to answer and Meiling didn't know the answer.

Sakura sighed deeply, putting down her chopsticks. She couldn't eat because she was starting to be filled with longing again for her best friend.

Gazing at the auburn haired girl, Syaoran stood up and decided to seat next to her. He took one hand on his, squeezing it for comfort.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked, and then threw a worried look at her. Meiling, who was on her side, did the same.

Sakura shook her head and smiled sadly, "Don't mind me. I am just thinking of something or perhaps, someone."

"We know what you feel, Sakura-chan." Chiharu said in a low voice. "All of us here are missing Tomoyo-chan's presence. But then we shouldn't let everything harder for us."

"That's true!" Meiling exclaimed, trying her best to light up the mood. She wasn't used of being silent especially not in the company of Kinimoto Sakura. "Many are still here! We can do stuffs together like old days."

"But it's still not the same without Tomoyo-chan's company." Sakura answered, recalling the days when she was having a hard time stopping the raven haired girl from making her costumes and filming her every move.

With that, silence fell upon them. They didn't argue anymore, knowing that there was no use.

Meiling stared at the sky, seeing its blueness turning to gray. "What a gloomy day…" She murmured.

Just then, another person came up behind Chiharu. "Speaking of gloomy days—" Yamazaki started, hoping that he would get someone shriek then later on someone would laugh at him.

Chiharu looked at him. "Yamazaki-kun, not now."

After that, everyone ate in silence. They busied themselves on reading a book or scanning their notes for the next subject. Only Sakura remained still, looking on space.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Finally, the long break was done. All of them stood up and started to walk to the classroom before the next period starts. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the first ones to go, followed by Meiling.

Syaoran stared at the girl beside him. "I believe that you have something to say."

"I'm just missing her badly." Sakura told him in a very soft voice.

The guy remained silent, letting her release every thought on her mind.

Heaving another sigh, Sakura stood up and let the Li heir saw the real sadness on her emerald eyes. "Tomoyo-chan and I haven't been separated like this before. If we are going somewhere, we inform each other about our plans and all."

"You aren't going to give up on worrying, are you?" Syaoran asked in his low voice. His amber eyes searched Sakura.

She shook her head. "Not unless I know where she had gone to."

He knew he shouldn't jump into conclusions. One might call him selfish that moment, but he couldn't take her being sad all the time. His fists tightened for a moment then loosened it with a sigh. "I think I know were Tomoyo-chan is."

Staring at him, Sakura gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Weeks ago, I got a call from Eriol-kun." Syaoran explained, "He asked me if there was something wrong with Tomoyo-chan. I mean, he hasn't contact me for years. Besides, he knew very well that I am not that attached to her so why did he ask me?"

"So there is a possibility that Tomoyo-chan is in England?" Sakura asked, having hope in her voice.

Syaoran nodded. "And if she really is, Eriol-kun will take care of her so we really don't have to worry."

With that assuring voice, Sakura gave a small smile. Syaoran led the way towards the building, glad that in a way he made his girlfriend feel at ease.

But little did he know that saying Tomoyo's possible location was a wrong move. When they were already far away from the garden, one guy, who hold's black hair and grey eyes appeared from one of the trees and watched them walked away.

'_So Daidouji-san might be in England ne?'_ he thought. His lips curved and formed an evil smile. '_Well then, I should tell this to master as soon as possible.'

* * *

_

Keywords:

Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning

Ohayo-morning

---

Finally, I have finished this chapter. I had a hard time working on it since it wasn't the original plan. Also, I have been disturbed because I was reading another book and was very absorbed in it. Hahaha.. :D But I hope that you still liked this chapter.

Oh, may I ask is there anyone of you who would be willing to help me with this story? I have many problems with this especially with grammar and characterizations. Please. Please. Tell me if you are interested. I would be happy to work with you. ^-^

Review replies for the previous chapter:

** Tomoyo-amethyst- haha… :D maybe, maybe not. But you shouldn't be that alarmed about the disease. There are still many important things that you should be concerned with.

**Annonymous Amethyst- Really? That's good news then. I'll try my best to make up for your expectations. ^-^

**cheng- haha… :D I'm glad you liked it. I thought I would get few reviews again because the descriptions weren't that good.

**tina- Really? I thought I have messed up while writing that part. Hmm… What can I say? I think this story would be different from the other stories wherein one of the main characters has sickness. Just wait and see. :D

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX- Honestly, I was surprised when I wrote this story too. The original plan was it is an SxS story, but when I have plotted the story per chapter, I realized that it would be much better in ExT pairing. Her past would be revealed one by one. It's just that Eriol have to work for it.

**Wafflesz- well, I tried to avoid the OC for Tomoyo but it was really hard to do that because the plot will be messed up. But don't worry; Tomoyo will soon be back on her old self. She was just having a hard time so she had been acting like that. Thank you for liking my story. ^-^

---

Well, that's all for now. Don't forget to leave a review ok? Comments and suggestions for the next chapters are greatly appreciated. ^-^

.brokenshadow23.

* * *


	5. Her warrior

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. For despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes:

Hi! It's been a while ne? Well, I haven't updated that fast since I was looking for a beta-reader. Hehe.. :D but now everything is settled so I will not update the way I have been doing these past few months.

Anyway, I wanted to thank Bubblewing-luvs-anime or Bubbles for all the revisions she had made for this chapter. This chapter would be like a disaster if it weren't for her. Hehe.. ^-^

All my other notes are at the end of this chapter so don't forget to read them ne?

Enjoy guys. ^-^

* * *

"_Love is a matter for each individual heart. No one can tell you, no one can warn you, no one can prepare you what it is like."__  
__-Honoria Cynster from the book All About Love by Stephanie Laurens

* * *

_

**Last Chapter: **

"_So there is a possibility that Tomoyo-chan is in England?" Sakura asked, having hope in her voice._

_Syaoran nodded. "And if she really is, Eriol-kun will take care of her so we really don't have to worry." _

_With that assuring voice, Sakura gave a small smile. Syaoran led the way towards the building, glad that in a way he made his girlfriend feel at ease. _

_But little did he know that saying Tomoyo's possible location was a wrong move. When they were already far away from the garden, one guy, who hold's black hair and grey eyes appeared from one of the trees and watched them walked away._

'_So Daidouji-san might be in England ne?' he thought. His lips curved and formed an evil smile. 'Well then, I should tell this to master as soon as possible.'

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**

Her warrior

Sitting on the bench with a sandwich at hand, Eriol enjoyed himself with the scenery before him. The leaves from the trees were swaying with the wind, giving him and his friends a light feeling. However, everything was stopped when the voice of Julict rose.

"I told you, I don't need a company," she said as she glared at the blond guy beside her.

"Yes, you do." Alexander told her like he hadn't even heard what she said. "I want to make sure that you will not do anything reckless."

Julict frowned. Standing up, she muttered, "I won't. I'm heading to the library so how could I possibly get hurt?"

Alexander pocketed his hands in his pants. One of his eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? Do you want me to narrate what happened when you last told me that?"

"It's been a year," she reminded him, voice softening in embarrassment. Her cheeks heated as she recalled the time she lied to him that she would be at the library then after a while got injured because she tried to climb a tree.

"I know. But whatever your reason is, my mind won't change." he said, smiling at her hopeless expression. "Also, who knows how many guys would take advantage if they would see you alone?"

Sighing already in defeat, Julict was about to turn around when Eriol's voice came.

"You know, I think Julict would be fine."

Julict gazed at the blue haired guy and noted the smile on his lips. She smiled back at him, trusting him to save her from Alexander.

"But—" Alexander tried to reason out, but Eriol didn't let him. He had spoken once again, with his tone full of wit and sarcasm.

"Also, I don't see anything wrong if she would agree when someone would ask her out," he said, grinning. "Why are you so troubled with that anyway?"

His question shocked both persons in front of him. Their cheeks instantly flushed as they turned their heads in opposite directions.

"I…" Alexander tried to explain, but found that words were stuck on his throat.

With that, Eriol, Mitch and Louie laughed. Those three knew that there was something special between him and Julict, but the two hardly noticed it since Alexander was still acting like a child and Julict always thought that she wasn't his type.

In the middle of the laughter, Mitch saw a raven haired girl walking to her usual spot. She leaned on Louie's shoulder and whispered, "Just a moment."

She then stood up and walked to meet the said girl, "Good afternoon, Madison."

Tomoyo looked at the girl and smiled, "Good afternoon to you to, Mitch. Enjoying your lunch?"

Nodding, she smiled back, "Well, I was just about to start. How about you?"

"I have just come down from the professor's area because I took special exam."

"Oh." Mitch smiled wider as a great idea came to her mind, "then why don't you join us? I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun!"

Tomoyo's breathing slowed. Hearing that, she glimpsed at the next bench and saw four teens enjoying themselves. Eriol, who wore his usual cool smile, was teasing the blond guy whom she had known to be Alexander. Then on Eriol's right was Louie, who was going along with the ride. Lastly, she noted Julict who was trying her best not to blush more.

"I… I guess, you guys are fine on your own." She said, politely declining her offer. Though she was glad to be asked, she wasn't yet ready to make friends with others especially those that would make her close to Eriol. "I don't want to trouble you at all."

"No, you don't and you will never be." Mitch assured as she came closer to her. "So come on!"

Without any warnings, Tomoyo felt a soft hand grabbed hers and was dragged to the others'. She tried her best to break free, but before she could they had already halted in front of the others.

"Madison!" Julict said, then instantly moved near her. "It's nice to have you here."

"Ms. Taylor, it's a pleasure to see you," Louie greeted, smiling.

Tomoyo returned the greeting with a smile. She met Eriol's gaze, seeing the wonder on his eyes.

"Well, I guess there is really no need for introductions," Mitch told the others. "Madison will be having her lunch with us today. You don't mind that, do you?"

"Of course, not!" Alexander exclaimed as he threw Eriol an evil smile, "There is a principle called the more the merrier right?"

The break went on. The group, together with Tomoyo, had lots of fun. They chatted about various of things, but mostly about Julict's and Alexander's high school pranks. Tomoyo gladly listened and gave small comments. Eriol surprisingly went silent, still wondering how Mitch had her near him easily.

After a few minutes, the bell rang.

"It's time." Louie said, seeing students heading back on the entrance.

Sighing, Julict stared at Tomoyo. "The time flew fast. I thought we could have more time to talk about things."

"It's because we were enjoying ourselves so much, we didn't notice the time'." Mitch said, giving her hand to Louie to help her up. She fixed her uniform and saw Alexander did the same to Julict.

"But this would happen again, right Madiison?" Julict beamed at the girl.

Lifting up her gaze, Tomoyo saw the hope in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to answer at first, but then, "Let's see."

xoxoxoxoxox

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

Silence.

That is actually one of the things I truly appreciate in this world. Unfortunately, no one would allow it to come to me. Even though many times I was alone, my mind, my thoughts were simply being occupied—occupied by those things that caused me deep pain.

Sitting in the old cafeteria near the university, I tried to organize my thoughts, but to no avail. Whatever I did, my mind unconsciously drifted back to my dream last night. It was the same dream I had when I first stepped in England, but the feelings were stronger that was like suffocating my soul.

I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes. _'Why is everything coming to my nerves again?'_

Feeling the slight chill touch my skin, I opened my eyes to see the blue sky turning to gray. The sun was slowly being covered up, and I knew that in a few moments from now, the rain would fall. With that, I finished my coffee and decided to go home. After all, there was no use for me to be here. I have to get back to my own sanctuary

I wasn't yet far from the cafeteria when tiny drops of water fell from the heaven. With that, I started to run and—

"Oh!" I muttered, as I felt a large body bumped into me. Wincing, I lifted up my gaze, only to see stone-gray eyes looking down at me. He held a dark expression on his face, instantly telling me that I was in danger.

"Tomoyo."

I gasped, finally believing the figure I was seeing that moment. At first, I thought it was an illusion, but I couldn't be mistaken. That deep purr belonged to someone I knew well. Organizing my wits, I stood straight and tried my best not to shiver. "Ryoji."

Smirking, he stepped forward. I tried to step back, but my foot didn't follow.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you still know my name, my dear." He traced a finger on my jaw, and saw instantly the fear in my eyes.

I breathed hard once again. _'How did he find me?'_

"I didn't really imagine that you can simply escape Japan," he continued.

Gulping, I had set aside the question of him being here. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Ryoji raised an eyebrow up. "Isn't obvious?" he asked. "I am looking for you. After all, we haven't yet ended out relationship, have we?"

That was when another blow of emotion hit me. Flashbacks filled my head, and then I felt few tears rose to my eyes. He was right at one point. After I had heard that our relationship was a game, I only remained silent. No words, no declaration.

"You're wrong." I told him, trying my best to look into his eyes. "Everything already ended before."

With that, I bowed my head and tried to walk away. Though I knew he wouldn't give up easily. He forcefully grabbed my arm, making me cry out in pain.

"You bitch!" he roared, "How the hell can you say that to me?!"

"I-Itai!" I yelped as he tightened his hold on my arm. Shutting my eyes, I tried to minimize the physical pain he was putting on. "Get off me!"

He didn't. He didn't even hear what I had said. "Do you think you can simply throw me off?! Well then, you are asking for this." With that, he pulled me into him. He threatened to kiss me, but before he did a new force entered.

Someone had placed a punch on his face, releasing Ryoji's grasp on me. Everything went to fast. At one moment I was helpless, and now I was behind the blue haired guy I didn't expect to see. 'He protectively pushed me behind his back while eyeing Ryoji, who was on the ground, dangerously.'

"If you don't want to suffer more, stay away from Tomoyo."

xoxoxoxoxox

It was already late afternoon. The rain continued to fall hard, not giving a hint to stop.

Eriol sighed as he closed the door and locked it. He turned back, seeing the paddles of water he and Tomoyo caused when they had arrived. After removing his shoes and socks, he rose and went back to the living room.

He set his eyes on the couch and saw her. Tomoyo was curled into a ball and was shivering around a thick white blanket. Her hair was still wet and carelessly down at her sides. Her big amethyst eyes were now red, due to crying for who knows how long.

He sighed once again. Not saying anything, he loosened his black school tie and placed it on his blazer on the small table. Then he joined her on the couch, trying to help her regain herself.

Looking at her in a deep concern, he cursed himself for not being able to act that fast. He had seen her not in her proper self that morning, but he was unable to act—not until he decided to cut his afternoon class and followed her.

'_If I had only known that this would happen,'_ he told himself, anger slightly building up. _'__I should not have her out of my sight__. If I had been early, she wouldn't be suffering like this now.' _

On the other hand, Tomoyo wasn't conscious of the presence beside her. Her eyes were set to nowhere as they continued to let hot tears flow. She couldn't understand why, but she was so confused and afraid. Merely seeing Eriol, who unconsciously reminded her of Japan, had been bad enough for her and now, here was Ryoji. Crying harder, she buried her face in her arms.

But then, a warm hand touched her fingers.

With that she looked up, meeting a pair of intense sapphire orbs. For an unknown reason, she saw his lips curved up to a comforting smile. In a few seconds, just like what she saw on her dream, his deep voice said,

"I am here…"

And Tomoyo surrendered. She leaned on his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed a friend now—she badly needed him. Burying her face deeper on him, she ignored the slight wetness on his blue sleeve that was caused by the rain earlier.

Eriol wasn't surprised with her actions. He looked down at her, hearing her sobs getting louder. In a second, he didn't hesitate. His strong arms pulled her closer to him. He let her cry as he soothed her back.

Few minutes of crying had passed when Tomoyo stopped. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Eriol saw her eyes peacefully closed. Softening his look, he whispered, "I will never leave you alone now. Oyasumi, Tomoyo."

xoxoxoxoxox

"H-help. H-help. H-help."

Eriol groaned as he heard a soft cry. Opening his eyes, he fixed it on the girl on his arms. She was still sleeping, but her face was filled with terror. There was a great fear in her, and it became more evident for she was starting to shiver again.

"H-help. H-help. H-help." She continued to say.

"Tomoyo-chan," He called out, trying to wake her up. But when he touched her arm, he felt burned with the hot temperature travelling on her. Eriol studied her then lifted one of his hands to her forehead.

'_She had a fever__,'_ he muttered, immediately pondering on what to do. Tomoyo was now breathing hard, and her nightmare wasn't doing any better.

Scanning his eyes around the area, he finally saw her room. Eriol slipped away from her for a second then took her again. Lifting her up, he carried her to her room. That was when he felt that she still has her wet school uniform on—triggering the fever more.

He laid her gently on the bed, looking at her full of concern. '_I have to ask someone for help.'_

xoxoxoxoxox

Feeling the warmth of the sun touch her face, Tomoyo whimpered as she slowly opened her amethyst eyes. Her first sight was the sky blue ceiling—giving her a hint that she was already on her room. She blinked twice, and everything went back to her mind.

The cafeteria. The rain. Ryoji.

Before she could even burst emotions once again, Tomoyo felt the same hand clutched on hers. Moving her head on its direction, her eyes widened as she saw his presence. He was sitting the floor, his head on the small portion of the bed. His dark hair was disheveled. His eyes were closed, but she could easily tell that he had just started for an hour or two.

Sighing, Tomoyo stared at him for a few more seconds. "Eriol-kun."

Since he was a light-sleeper, Eriol heard his name being called. He opened his eyes, seeing his hand still holding one pale hand. Looking up, he met her gaze. "It seems that you have finally awaken, Tomoyo-chan."

With a nod, she gave him a small smile. Her body was still weak, aching to be exact. "What are you doing here?"

"You had a fever last night," Eriol explained, pushing his glasses in place. His hand left hers, but he never got to see the slight disappointment on her eyes. "Are you feeling well now?"

Tomoyo nodded again. "Thank you."

"Oh, if you are wondering, I wasn't the one who changed your clothes." Eriol said, eyeing at the large pink shirt she was wearing. "I asked Nakuru to be here last night because if I would let you still on your soaked clothes, your temperature would not really be going down."

"I see…" She said in a low voice. "What's the time, anyway?"

Looking at his wristwatch, Eriol said, "Ten o'clock. If you are thinking about school, don't worry about it. A day off wouldn't hurt. Also, I have no plans to go and leave you since you are still weak."

Tomoyo stared at him, not surprised that he had read her mind. _'He is a good mind reader after all.'_

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" He asked, rising from his seat.

She didn't answer at first. She just sat up, tried to get up herself, but her knees were still weak.

"Let me help you." Eriol said, his hand travelling on hers. He took her for support and guided her towards the kitchen. He pulled out a chair; let her rest while he started cooking.

Easing her shoulders, Tomoyo glanced at Eriol. She was deeply thankful to him, for if he didn't come she couldn't imagine where she'd be that moment. She looked on the living room, seeing a travelling bag on the table.

"Ne, is that bag yours?" She asked eyes still on the bag. "I don't remember seeing it yesterday."

"It's my clothes. Nakuru brought it last night."

It took her for a few minutes to realize what that means. She looked at him, "and why does she have to bring bunch of clothes for you?"

Eriol had expected it. Sighing, he turned to her, seeing the seriousness on her face. "I just thought that you need some company. I—"

"No, I don't." Tomoyo said, standing up. Yes, she was thankful to be his rescue, but if this was his way of going through her life, she wouldn't allow it.

"But—"

"I can do fine my own, you know. Well, I appreciate that you are here because I had a fever last night. But really, I can do on my own now." She stared at him shaking. "See? I can already—" She was about to take a step, but her knees felt weaker.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol told her in a firm tone. "There's no use of arguing."

Tomoyo didn't listen. Her expression was set, telling him that she wouldn't allow what he wanted. "Eriol-kun, I can manage on my own!"

"oh really?" he asked her, tone already rising. He wasn't able to control it, for after he has been worried deeply yesterday, he couldn't believe that Tomoyo would still be able to say those things. "Don't you remember how you had cried for help when that guy tried to harass you?!"

She kept silent. Once again, tears filled her eyes as the scene fully registered on her mind. She had now been discovered. After all the hard time of getting away from Japan, she had easily been spotted.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Eriol felt guilty of saying those things to her. He didn't mean to make her remember, but it slipped on him. He bit his lip as his hands slowly held her shivering ones. "Tomoyo-chan," he called out. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but..."

He paused for a while took a deep breath. "I just wanted to protect you. Who knows when will that guy come back to attack you. If there are things that you wouldn't want me to know then I'll respect your privacy. Just please… Let me protect you."

Tomoyo heard every word and along with it she knew his sincerity. Looking down in his eyes, she took a small step and let him take her into his strong, caring arms.

* * *

Hmm… To share with you, the ending of this chapter is not the original plan. Haha.. :D It's supposedly Eriol will just decided to go to Tomoyo's place and be her roommate then Tomoyo will get angry. She'll go to the bar then Eriol will rescue her. Lame idea ne?

But anyway, what's done is done. Haha.. :D

Err… How shall I say this? Hmm.. well, first of all, I am glad that the views increased for the previous chapter. But I would really appreciate it more if you would give me some feedback to. I mean, most of the readers here are writers too so you know how much time will you need to give just to come up with a chapter. So wouldn't you be sad that your readers wouldn't give a small amount of time just to say something? If there is something wrong with the story, please tell me. I can revise it for the ideas you might have in mind. Hmm.. I am not angry ok? Hehe… :D I am just saying what I have in mind so that the next time I will write another chapter I am aware of what you are expecting.

That's all for now.

.brokenshadow23.


	6. Gentle Surrender

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. And the song 'On the Side of Me' that is sung by Corinne May is not mine either.

Author's Notes: First of all I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. ^-^ The views suddenly went up and it really made me happy. :) Anyway, I am really sorry for updating this one late. I found it hard to pick the song at the bottom part. I was battling with one song to another so… hehe..

Again, I want to thank my lovely beta-reader , Bubblewing-luvs-anime, for doing the revisions in this story. Hehe.. :))

Ok. That's it for now. Other notes are at the end of the chapter. Read and review please!

_---_

"_Music and silence combine strongly because music is done with silence, and silence is full of music." - Marcel Marceau

* * *

_

**Last Chapter: **

"_oh really?" he asked her, tone already rising. He wasn't able to control it, for after he has been worried deeply yesterday, he couldn't believe that Tomoyo would still be able to say those things. "Don't you remember how you had cried for help when that guy tried to harass you?!"_

_She kept silent. Once again, tears filled her eyes as the scene fully registered on her mind. She had now been discovered. After all the hard time of getting away from Japan, she had easily been spotted._

_Seeing the sadness on her eyes, Eriol felt guilty of saying those things to her. He didn't mean to make her remember, but it slipped on him. He bit his lip as his hands slowly on her shivering ones. "Tomoyo-chan," he called out. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those, but…"_

_He paused for a while took a deep breath. "I just wanted to protect you. Who knows when will that guy come back to attack you. If there are things that you wouldn't want me to know then I'll respect your privacy. Just please… Let me protect you."_

_Tomoyo heard every word and along with it she knew his sincerity. Looking down on his eyes, she took a small step and let him took her into his strong, caring arms.

* * *

_

**Chapter Six:**

Gentle Surrender

'_It's already been a week.'_ Tomoyo realized as she opened her eyes from a deep slumber. Getting up from her bed, she pushed the window curtains on the side to let the sun rays fill her cold room.

Indeed, meeting Ryoji again made a big impact on her. Simply knowing that he was here in England made all her fears visible on her face. Now, she wanted to run away. But of course, she knew that it couldn't be since someone was stopping her.

Before her thoughts occupied her mind further, Tomoyo decided to prepare for school. She first took a shower then after putting on her uniform, she stepped out of the room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan," a gentle male voice caught her attention. "Did you sleep well?"

Gazing at the direction, Tomoyo saw him in the kitchen. Eriol wore a white apron, and on his hand was a plate filled with omelet and rice. "Hai…" She answered as she stepped forward.

"Are you not taking breakfast?" he asked, stopping the girl again. "I have prepared for—"

She shook her head for his answer. Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I really appreciate the effort, Hiiragizawa-kun. Demo, I have to finish something in school. Ja."

Eriol hadn't been able to say anything. He watched her as she moved swiftly towards the door. Since he had lived with her, that scene was usual to them. Though he understood her actions, he couldn't help wishing that he knew what was disturbing her.

After a few minutes, Eriol also arrived in school. He greeted his friends first before making his way to the girl in front of his seat. "Since you didn't eat anything this morning, please take this with you." he told her

Before Tomoyo could even protest, she felt a small box being placed on her table. She stared at it for a moment, seeing it covered with a purple cloth. There were chopsticks inserted on the middle like their bento box in Japan, and along with a small white envelop. Her fingers then took the envelope, and read it.

"You promised Yumi-chan, don't you?" Eriol smiled at her. Two days ago when Kaho and her child visited the apartment, he had heard Tomoyo's conversation with the young girl.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. Remembering the angelic face of Kaho's daughter, she didn't have the heart to resist.

"So will she expect you at my house this afternoon?"

With a sigh, Tomoyo closed the paper in her hand and stared at him. "Yes."

xoxoxoxoxox

Riiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell had just gone off, signaling the end of the morning class. All students rose from their seats after their professor went out. Some had already rushed out while others stayed for a little chat.

Tomoyo arranged her books and put them into her bag. She stood up, ready to follow the others who decided to go home. For today, the classes in the afternoon were suspended since the professors would be having a meeting.

But then a group of guys blocked the back door.

"Hey," said the guy on the middle named Darwin.

Tomoyo gazed at him, seeing his physical features. He was averagely tall with a medium build. She wasn't surprised by it; after all he was the leader of one of the popular groups in the university.

"It's still too early. Why don't you come and hang out with us?" he offered, smirking like he was expecting her to have a positive answer.

But then Tomoyo answered in a calm tone, "no."

Darwin scowled. He hadn't been rejected by any girl before and he knew that it wasn't about to start now. "I couldn't really see a reason why not."

"Well," She started. "Honestly, I don't hang out with people who did nothing but to mess up with others lives. If you'll excuse me."

Darwin was about to grab her shoulder to force her to come with them, but Eriol saw the whole scene and easily travelled to the girl's side.

"I don't think it's proper to push the girl with power." Eriol said, grasping the leader's wrist.

"Step back, Hiiragizawa."

"No," The blue haired guy muttered and unexpectedly smiled, "after all, Ms. Taylor is my company for the afternoon. I won't allow you to treat her this way."

Darwin didn't believe him. "What's she to you anyway?"

Eriol then pondered. He too didn't know the answer. But he smiled once again and said, "That's none of your concern. Now, if you would be so kind to disappear on our way."

With that, the two easily retreated. They fell into awkward silence as they walked side by side with each other in the hallways. When they were already outside the campus, Tomoyo sighed.

"You know, I can make those people stay away on my own."

"What is done is done don't you think?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo sighed. "Would you mind to tell me what are you up to?"

He chuckled. "You are really a good mind reader like I have remembered." He paused and said, "You see, I can't go to the party empty handed. What do you think would be a good gift for her?"

xoxoxoxoxox

Like what Eriol had planned, he and Tomoyo went out to search for gifts. Though Eriol knew it wasn't entirely for that; he also wanted her to enjoy some places in England. During the walk, he saw her smile a little. There were things that simply brought joy to her heart probably because it reminded her of some things she left in Japan.

It was already fifteen minutes before three when Tomoyo realized that she hadn't bought anything for Kaho's daughter yet.

"I need to go to a bookstore," she mumbled, scanning the street for a sign.

Eriol smirked. He had the right idea where to take her. "Follow me then."

Tomoyo blushed. _'He heard?' _

Seeing that he was already moving from where they have been standing, she followed him. Many people were walking on the sidewalk so without hesitation, she grabbed Eriol's hand.

The blue haired guy smiled wider as he shifted his hand to hold hers tighter. They continued to walk until they found a small bookshop few houses near their apartment.

"I haven't seen this one before." She muttered.

"Maybe because you have lot of things in mind," he told her. "Shall we enter now?"

With a nod, Eriol pushed the door open.

"Have you decided if you're buying something, mister?" a female voice said, annoyed. She had been sitting there all afternoon with only one customer who came back three times and still hadn't bought any books.

Eriol stared at the brown haired woman in the counter then he chuckled.

The woman then turned towards his direction. "Master!"

"Good afternoon, Nakuru." He said. "What's that greeting for?"

"Well," She told him, not noticing the presence on her master's back. "For a certain guy who did nothing but enter and leave. By the way, there was a girl who passed her application form earlier. When do you plan to give her an interview?"

"I won't." He answered, smiling. "The position is taken after all."

Nakuru stared at him, confused. "By whom?"

Eriol stepped aside, showing his guardian an old friend. "Tomoyo-chan."

"W-what?" The raven haired girl gasped, looking at the guy beside her. She saw him again, having the same reassuring smile of his.

"You needed a job, don't you?" Eriol asked. He saw newspapers in her room once, with circles on the classified ads. "You didn't want to be free on the apartment so I am giving you a job."

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Nakuru suddenly shrieked happily. "I haven't seen you since you were ten! I am really glad to have you here."

"See? Even Nakuru has already approved. So?" he asked, looking expectantly. When he noticed that she was thinking of declining, he told her, "Come on. I will be relieved if you'd accept this."

"I don't remember asking for help."

"But you needed it." Eriol reminded her. "I will not put you at risk again. If you'll work with another, that guy might come again near you."

Tomoyo stiffened. Though what happened didn't have a big impact anymore, she knew that he was right. _'Eriol hasn't asked anything about it yet. He is really keeping with his word.' _She realized.

After a while, Tomoyo said, "alright."

Xoxoxoxoxox

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

Eriol and I arrived at his mansion around four in the afternoon. The party had already started; many children were running around here and there. Knowing that Kaho needed help, Eriol stayed with the children while my former teacher found her way to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked, entering the kitchen door from the garden.

Kaho glanced at me. "If Nakuru or Cedric were here, I would immediately tell you to go stay with Eriol. But now, it seems that I would appreciate it if you will lend me a hand."

With that, I joined her. I sat on the preparation table, and started grating the cheese for the spaghetti.

"So," I heard her start so I listened intently. "How are you and Eriol now?"

"W… W-we're fine," I said in a soft voice, "just needed a little adjustment."

Then she smiled. "I don't expect you to be open with him for a very long time. But don't you think it would be easier for you if you could share things with others?"

Staring at her, I was dumbstruck. I wasn't able to speak.

"Alright, sorry about that," Kaho suddenly told me as she saw my reaction. "I think I have crossed the line."

There was silence for a minute or two then I decided to push a conversation.

"Ne, sensei," I called out, using formalities like the way I used to. "What happened between you and Eriol-kun?"

"Oh," The scarlet haired woman said then smiled sadly. She pondered for a moment before she answered, "You thought that we would be together, don't you?"

I nodded for an answer.

"Well, let's just say," She then moved towards me. Getting the chopped garlic and onion in front of me, she continued talking, "we got this feeling of uncertainty after we both decided to not use our powers anymore. You know the feeling of having something that felt so right, yet so wrong."

Looking down, I tried to imagine how they had taken it for years. "But didn't it hurt both of you to still live in the same house?"

Kaho shook her head. "That's Eriol's wish before I got married. Yes, everything was hard on the first years of deciding to let the relationship go, but then after it we simply knew that where we are now is where we are supposed to be."

After that sentence, I was about to ask something again when the door I had entered earlier opened. A small girl barged in, and her hand was holding a big male one. That's when I saw Eriol, being tagged by his niece.

"Aunt Moyo! Aunt Moyo!" her little voice called my name as she approached me. She halted beside my seat after a few steps.

"What is it, dear Yumi-chan?" I asked, softly. Standing up, I looked down at her with a small smile.

"Uncle Eriol said that I am his princess." She told me, smiling brightly. "But he is too old to be my prince." Yumi immediately reached up for my hand so I surrendered it to hers.

Then after that, she continued. "Uncle Eriol must be the king. So can you be his queen?"

"Yumi," Eriol laughed nervously. He bent down a bit and was about to say something when Yumi pulled my hand. It was too fast.

When I bent down a bit, my amethyst eyes immediately fell on wide sapphire eyes. I breathed unevenly for seconds, lost in his gaze. We were so close, lips almost touching. I blinked once then twice as I managed to get back to earth and regained my posture.

"Can you?" The little girl in between us repeated the question. She was still holding our hands like having no plans of letting go.

Breathing a little, I looked up on Eriol's waiting stare. "I'll be his queen."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Evening came. It was almost midnight, but Tomoyo was still wide awake. She was still thinking about that happening earlier—when she and Eriol almost kissed accidentally.

Pushing the blanket away from her body, she stood up and looked at the window. The moon was perfectly round and bright. The stars spread on the sky left her breathless. She then opened the window, letting the cold air in.

'_This might help me calm down.'_ Tomoyo said to herself. For a few moments, she stood there. Then an idea passed her mind. Slowly, she strolled towards the door and went out.

That was the moment when she admired the beauty of Eriol's mansion. She hadn't had a good look of it earlier because after helping Kaho in the kitchen, Yumi pulled her to the party. Luckily, Eriol and the others insisted her to stay there for the night.

Tomoyo took small steps as she looked at her surroundings. Though the features were almost the same as the one she was living in Japan, the feeling coming to her heart made the difference. Going down the huge stairs in front of the main door, a soft melody from a piano grasped her.

She didn't think twice. She knew very well the person behind it.

As she tried to find where it was coming from, Tomoyo realized that she hadn't heard him play the piano since their duet in their elementary days.

Reaching the last room on the right wing of the first floor, she saw light coming from the slightly opened door. The song was already on its peak so she leaned on the wall, drinking each note that came.

The song then ended after a while. Her eyes were still closed and a smile was playing on her frame.

"Why don't you show yourself," Eriol said in a calm voice, "Tomoyo-chan?"

Her amethyst eyes shot open as she heard her name. At first she thought again to run, but surprisingly she didn't. It took her a few seconds to open the door.

Turning around, Eriol told her, "I apologize for that incident with Yumi-chan earlier. You see I used to play with her wherein she was my princess. Then suddenly, she did that and—"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Suddenly, Tomoyo questioned. For the first time, her amethyst eyes searched his.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you tend to be soft and give me more even though I try my best to push you away?"

With that, Eriol averted his eyes from her. He turned back to face the piano. His hands touched the keys, playing a simple melody in a very soft manner. "Honestly," he began, "I don't know either. It's just that everything is simply falling that way."

Tomoyo sighed. "Will there be any exchange for this?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and answered, "yes."

"What?"

"Be the Tomoyo-chan I have known." He told her, smiling as he recalled those things concerning with her before. "The person who give genuine smiles, who trusts and who can easily speak her heart out."

The raven haired girl didn't remove her gaze on his back. She didn't know how he was able to do it, but the walls she had built were simply collapsing at that moment. If only he knew everything without her words, she would have rushed into his arms to let him hold her like what he did just days ago.

"And how will I be able to do that if that girl has already left?"

Eriol shook his head. "That Tomoyo-chan never left. She has just been hidden. And if you want to repay those things you thought you owe me, you can actually start now."

As he said those words, he started to play an introduction of a song. He was sure she knew its lyrics for he had seen it once when she left her iPod on the living room table.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, getting his point clearer. They both knew that singing was a big part of her. Music was her way of expressing herself, but she had limited herself from it since the day her life shook.

'_Though tonight, there is really no need to run.' _She told herself as she took a deep breath and started to sing.

-

_I'm not the easiest person to love_

_I'm often the one who lets things go unresolved_

_-  
_

Eriol smiled at the way she started. Though there was a hint of hesitation, it easily vanished as she continued. That gave him more power to continue with his playing and to enjoy the moment.

-

_Yet you choose to be_

_On the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_Yet you choose to be on the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_-  
_

Unconsciously, Tomoyo moved her feet and started to walk towards him. She was still singing, but there was a sudden surge in her to see his expression.

-

_I'm not too proud of some things_

_I've done in my life_

_The skeletons in my closet_

_Are too big for me to hide_

_Yet you choose to be_

_On the side of me_

_On the side of me Blessed Charity_

_You're on the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_-  
_

Looking down, she met his eye the moment the lyrics of the song were starting to pour the words in her heart. She didn't know why he had picked that song, but it really didn't matter now. At least she could make him hear some of those things she wanted to say to him.

-

_'Cause everyone needs a friend to hold_

_When it's cold outside_

_And there's no place to go_

_Everyone needs a friend to hold_

_All alone I cried_

_There was no place to go_

_I remember when nobody cared_

_But you_

_-  
_

The blue haired guy listened. Indeed, he also knew the song. He also knew its words. _'But the way she was singing it now is so different. It included thousands of genuine feelings inside her.'_

-

_I'm not the easiest person to love_

_But you, you've opened your heart to show me what I'm worth_

_'Cause you choose to be_

_On the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_What a mystery_

_You're on the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_-  
_

The girl didn't want to stop that moment. Though she didn't want to admit that she was grateful with all the help, the song paved way. There she realized that for the first time, nothing mattered to her but him. All disturbing thoughts left her that's why there was a power in her voice.

-

_'Cause everyone needs a friend to hold_

_When it's cold outside_

_And there's no place to go_

_Everyone needs a friend to hold_

_All alone I cried_

_There was no place to go_

_-  
_

The song then was coming to an end, but the genuine smiles given by the two wasn't about wear off. They stared in each other's directions, eyes locking.

-

_I remember when nobody cared_

_I remember when nobody cared_

_Nobody cared_

_But you..._

_Yeah you choose to be_

_On the side of me_

_On the side of me_

_-  
_

The notes faded and then died. Silence fell on the large room.

Eriol gently rose from his seat, his hands travelling to Tomoyo's jaw. Then the girl simply leaned forward, closing her eyes. All feelings had overflowed that matter.

When they were few centimeters away, Tomoyo could feel his warm breath. Opening her eyes, she saw his gentle gaze and he smirked.

"Arigatou for that Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

Review replies for the previous chapter:

**tina… yay! Your comment made me so happy! Hehe.. ^-^ I thought no one liked that chapter. Oh, and don't worry Kaho will remain as a good person. After all, she already has a daughter. It would really be confusing and predictable if she will try to take away Eriol from Tomoyo right? And don't worry about being too excited, it cheers me up. haha.. :))

**cheng… updated! Thanks for the review. :)

**tomoyo-amethyst… Ryoji? Well, you'll get to know him more in the next chapters so stayed tuned ne?

** Hypermint… oh, sorry about that. Thank you for correcting anyway. :)

---

Hmm… I wonder, is using some common Japanese terms disturbing you? I suddenly realized that maybe you don't like it that way. Well, tell me right away whether you like it or not ok?

Yay!!! Eriol and Tomoyo or sort of alright now! So what do you think will happen next? Tell me your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! (I promise that I'll update faster if you give me more reviews!) *laughs*

.brokenshadow23.


	7. His promise

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: Finally I have updated this chapter. Hehe.. Thanks to my beta-reader, Bubbles, for checking and revising everything that are needed to be changed. :)) alright. I know that you want to start reading now so go ahead. Enjoy ne?

_---_

"_No man is worth your tears and the one that is, won't make you cry." __-Annonymous

* * *

_

**Last Chapter:**

_The notes then died._

_Eriol gently rose from his seat, his hands travelling to Tomoyo's jaw. Then the girl simply leaned forward, closing her eyes. All feelings had overflowed that matter._

_When they were few centimeters away, Tomoyo could feel his warm breath. Opening her eyes, she saw his gentle gaze and he smirked._

"_Arigatou for that Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven:**

His promise

-

Standing in front of the long window in her room, Tomoyo watched the scenery of Eriol's garden. Yesterday, when she had gazed at it during the party, she thought it was only an ordinary garden. Trees and bushes of summer blooms were here and there along with two small fountains on each side.

Then this morning, she found out that she was wrong. The garden was filled with calmness and beauty. It was one of the great things she had seen, but failed to see it easily because of simply staring unto what was in front of her.

'_Like what I did to its owner.'_ Tomoyo mentally added. Taking a deep breath, she realized that all event s of last night in the music room were still fresh on her mind.

After she had sang, Eriol engaged them into a friendly talked. At first, she was full of hesitation and fear but as minutes moved, she realized that the blue haired guy didn't really plan on making her reveal her past. He had talked to her easily and soon, she gave herself to his warmth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Snapping out of her reverie, Tomoyo faced the door and said, "come in."

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol greeted with a smile. His sapphire eyes locked on hers, giving her a concerned look. "Are you alright? Your voice seemed a little husky."

Tomoyo bit her lip for a moment, surprised that he immediately noticed by just hearing two words. "Hai." She answered after a few seconds. Putting a smile on her face, she prayed that Eriol would let go of the situation.

"If you are sure…" he said, still holding her gaze. "Nakuru-chan told me that breakfast is ready. Shall we go downstairs now?"

With a nod, Tomoyo walked towards him. She stepped out of the room in silence and waited for Eriol to close the door. When he did, they walked in the halls side-by-side with each other until they arrived at the dining hall.

Halting on the entrance, Eriol smelled the aroma of the breakfast Kaho had made for them. He had missed it for the past few weeks, but he knew that he had to move fast because he and Tomoyo agreed that they would immediately go back to the apartment for their school things. Though, before he could even greet the people present in the area, his eyes saw his and Tomoyo's school things on the table.

"Who brought this?" he asked, giving a questioning look to Kaho. He advanced five steps from Tomoyo to check if everything they needed there.

"I did." Nakuru grinned, popping up from the kitchen. "Suppi and I thought that it would be a hassle for you so after the party, I asked Kaho for the extra keys."

Tomoyo remained silent. She only greeted the others with a smile and felt someone was tugging her skirt. Looking down, she gazed at the familiar angelic face. "Hello Yumi-chan. Why did you wake up so early?"

Yumi pouted. "U-uncle Eriol and… aunt Toyo are.. l-leaving m-me."

The raven haired girl giggled. Kaho's daughter's actions reminded her of Sakura's gesture when being teased. But as she lost herself to the memories, the others centered their eyes on her.

'_How did she get easily so warm?' _Kaho asked herself. Tomoyo's act really surprised her for yesterday; the girl was having a hard time smiling. Wanting an answer, she stared at Eriol and only to find a smirk on the thin lips of the young man.

"Oh, Yumi-chan." Tomoyo said softly as she knelt down. "Aunt Tomoyo will just go to school for a few hours okay? Ask your mother to bring you to the bookshop this afternoon so I can play with you."

Yumi smiled. "Yay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Tomoyo's neck.

Eriol chuckled at the scene. He was really happy that moment for finally, he knew that he had succeeded with his first step last night. The Tomoyo he was staring at at the moment had finally remembered a portion of herself.

Walking towards the two girls, he knelt beside Tomoyo and talked to the girl. "Now, now my little princess," he called out and waited for her eyes to look with his. "Let your Aunt Tomoyo eat for she needs energy for school."

Removing her small arms, Yumi nodded. "O-okay." She paused for a moment and smiled wider. "The king and queen look kawaii."

Tomoyo and Eriol flushed, realizing Kaho's daughter's words.

Immediately, Eriol rose and took Yumi with him. Not saying a word, he sat down on the aisle of the long table and let things simply flow.

xoxoxoxox

"Gomenasai," Eriol began when they were already few steps away from the mansion. "I don't know what came to Yumi-chan to say those words."

"I don't mind," Tomoyo said, slowly. Her voice was unexpectedly a little rougher than earlier. "She is a kid after all."

"Still…" he insisted and then sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have taught her those Japanese terms."

But as he said those words, Tomoyo's throat tightened. She tried to stop her cough but it suddenly went out before she could do so. Her hand traveled to her lips and the other went on her neck.

"Daijobou desuka?" Eriol asked, looking at her worriedly. He stopped in his tracks and saw Tomoyo do the same. He saw the pain and terror grip her face, making him want to stop her and let her back to the mansion.

Coughing a little more, Tomoyo gave a nod for an answer. She removed her hand from her lips, crumpling the handkerchief filled with drops of blood. She shoved it into the pocket of her blazer, trying her best not to let Eriol see it.

Eriol stared at her for a few moments and heaved another sigh. "Alright." He gave up, knowing that Tomoyo wouldn't easily give in herself. "But if you feel anything odd, don't hesitate to tell me ok?"

"I will." Tomoyo answered and started to walk again.

They arrived at the university shortly. Still walking side-by-side, Eriol immediately noticed the cold expressions being thrown into them. He has no idea why, but he knew something wasn't going right.

"Come," he whispered to Tomoyo, not removing his gaze from the others. "I don't like the atmosphere around here."

When they reached the room, all eyes immediately shifted in their direction. Eriol's expression hardened, preparing himself for what it was to come.

"Eriol! Madison!" Julict called out, confusion written in her voice. She rose from her seat and rushed over to the two. "Is it true?"

Eriol gave her a confusing look. "True? What are you talking about?"

His friends looked at each other for a second and their gazes went back on him. Mitch went to Julict's side. In her hand was a white paper, like a very big news or announcement.

"Some bastard spread that item this morning," Alexander muttered as Eriol took the paper. Anger was present in his voice, for he didn't like what happened. His purple eyes were set on the two, seeing their dim faces as they read the contents.

Tomoyo wasn't really in the mood to hear any gossip at that time. But then… she needed to. When Eriol took the paper, the first thing she saw was pictures of her and Eriol yesterday. Some were taken in the gift shops they had gone to and one was when they were holding hands. Seeing those made a big pang on her heart, but as she continued on, the words under were many times worse than the images

_New student in the university changed her name to be __able__ to see her other guy. This girl actually lived in Japan, but she left her boyfriend and family for one of the most famous students __in __the university. _

Eriol's temper rose as he read those two sentences. Tearing it apart, he promised to himself to identify those who did it. His sapphire eyes then caught the sight of the girl beside him. And once again, a tear fell on her loving amethyst eyes. "Tomoyo…"

Without waiting for a minute, the raven haired girl turned around and run to the open direction. There wasn't any use to be at the university at that moment.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted, wanting to follow her. But the professor made its way over to him.

"Let all issues drop for now, Hiiragizawa." The professor said, voice low. "If you hadn't notice, the bell rang seconds ago so head back to your seat."

xoxoxoxox

One paper. One secret.

Tomoyo continued to run through the big hallways of the university. She was totally shaken, confused by how fast things went. One moment she was so happy and now was hot tears on her amethyst eyes.

It was only two sentences… but everything was clear.

Yes, she could easily deny it. She could easily say that it was only a simple lie. But that wouldn't help her decrease the pain. Everything was still there and with each day, it was getting worse.

Halting at the back of the school building, Tomoyo found the silence she needed that moment. She sat down on a bench under the tree, starting to sort her mind about what was happening.

"Well, well, well…" a male voice said in a mocking tone. "If it weren't for Ms. Taylor."

Tomoyo felt a slight chill rush down her spine. She turned to look at the familiar guy.

"Where is your knight if I may ask?" Darwin continued, moving closer to her. "Don't tell me that Hiiragizawa was afraid now that his reputation is at risk."

Tomoyo heard his words, but she remained silent. Many things were travelling in her mind that moment, and she didn't know where to start fixing things.

Darwin smirked. "You know… you don't really have to spend time with him. I mean… you are beautiful. Your time is worth being spent with a handsome guy like me, bitch."

"Take back what you said, Darwin." A new voice came.

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Darwin smiled as he saw the blue haired guy. Eriol was calm as usual, but there was anger in his eyes. "I knew you would come."

Eriol glared at him. Stepping near Tomoyo, he first felt guilty from seeing the sadness on her eyes. After that, he turned his attention back to the guy and said, "I don't know what has gone wrong for this commotion to happen, but if I find out that you're the one responsible for this, you may want to prepare yourself for hell."

xoxoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

Darn, how I hate it when I see her hurt.

If only I could do anything to stop her tears now, I would do everything. But no, I couldn't risk something without knowing who the real cause was. I couldn't just stand there and beat the hell out of the person whom I thought made the announcement earlier.

Seeing the water fill the glass, I took it and went back to the living room. Like the first time I had saved her, she was curled up on the couch. She wasn't wet this time, so I could easily see her puffy eyes.

I moved towards her, hearing her sobs louder. It killed me. In a way, it's like I am responsible of why she was hurting now. '_If only I had done my best to protect her more… Heck, she doesn't deserve this.' _

"Gomene. I didn't imagine this to happen." I said, guilt resonating in my voice. "I shouldn't have pushed—"

"Iie." Tomoyo whispered between the sobs. "It's not you."

"Demo—"

Two more sobs and she interrupted me again. "It's not you…nor the others from the university. He's doing it to get revenge. R-Ryoji. He… He's the one behind all of this."

Hearing her words, I pondered for a second and realized that she was right. There was no way that Darwin and his pals could come up with those words for they didn't know Tomoyo was Japanese. A few more seconds and… _the guy before I lived with her._

"That bastard." I cursed. I felt my hands clench into fists as I remembered what he had done before and now. Indeed, I was prepared to search for him and let him disappear on our way. But then… some questions filled my mind.

"H-he's my ex-boyfriend." I heard Tomoyo say, like answering the first question I thought of. I loosened my fists, deciding to give my attention to the girl who needed my comfort most.

"H-he's trying to get me back." The girl said.

I just listened, knowing that she didn't expect me to say anything. She only needed a patient ear now so I sat beside her, pulling her little body unto mine.

"P-please Eriol." She burst into tears harder as she buried her face on my chest. Her hand tightened on my blazer, but was shaking in fear. "Don't let me go. Don't give me to anyone

"I won't, Tomoyo. I promise."

* * *

Keywords:

Hai- yes

Daijobou desuka- are you alright?

gomenasai- sorry

Review replies for the previous chapter:

**bubbles… yay! Thank you. n_n I thought no one would appreciate it because the song wasn't that popular.

**Miasmatic Domino… Thank you very much. Stay tuned alright? There will be more to come. :)

**Melodie Mayfair … oh that's true! I just don't know why Clamp didn't make some romance scenes between Eriol and Tomoyo in CCS. Hehe.. :) Thanks also for liking this story. ^-^

** tomoyo-amethyst and cheng… thanks for the review and its updated!

---

So how's this chapter? Ooh… Favor please. Please give me ideas if you have something in mind about what will happen next with this story. I have the outline, yeah but maybe some better ideas are running into your minds. I really want to ask because the first time I wrote an ExT story, one reviewer unconsciously gave me an idea that resulted to a very good plot. Haha.. :))

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.brokenshadow23.


	8. Three letters

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: Yeah. I know I have a fault to each one of you who is reading this story. T.T I am really really sorry for having this one late! But don't worry I will make up with this one. Our summer vacation is on so that means I have full time on fanfiction. Hehehe… Thank you very much again to Bubbles for all the hardwork on beta-ing this chapter! ^-^

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_-Eriol's POV-_

"_H-he's trying to get me back." The girl said._

_I just listened, knowing that she doesn't expect me to say anything. She only needed a patient ear now so I sat beside her, pulling her little body unto mine._

"_P-please Eriol." She burst into tears harder as she buried her face on my chest. Her hand tightened on my blazer, but was shaking in a fear. "Don't let me go. Don't give me to anyone."_

"_I won't, Tomoyo. I promise."_

**Chapter Eight:**

Three letters

Few weeks after the incident in school, Eriol found his life surprisingly peaceful. There was nothing big to worry about since he had already settled the issue about Tomoyo the day after it spread throughout the campus. Tomoyo actually did not approve when he told her what he had done, but when everything went well after it, all she could do was thank him.

And now, it was a warm Saturday afternoon. Eriol was on his way to the bookshop to see how she was doing with the excuse of playing with Kaho's daughter. Walking slowly on the streets, his mind was set fully on her, so he didn't notice someone coming his way.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes?" he mumbled, looking up. There was a woman, a few inches taller than Eriol, standing before him. She was wearing a black suit, and her eyes were covered with black shades.

Her lips curved for a smile. "I am sorry for being so straight-forward, but can I have a little of your time?"

Eriol stared for a moment, trying to decide if he should trust her that easily. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he answered, "I believe that you want some privacy?"

The woman nodded. "My car is on the corner, please follow me."

When the woman turned on her heel, Eriol strolled behind her. He got into the front seat of the car and waited for the woman to take the driver's seat.

Leaning on the seat, the blue haired guy looked forward as he asked, "who are you?"

The woman removed her glasses and turned her brown eyes to the young man. She dug into her pocket, pulling out a card to show it to him. "Hotaru Yamada, head agent of Daidouji corporations and also a bodyguard of Sonomi Daidouji."

Eriol stared at the card for a moment and handed it back to her. "But why are you searching for Tomoyo-chan only now?" he questioned in a low voice.

"The young madam was good at hiding." Hotaru answered. "Daidouji-sama had sent agents in different places before, but no one had found Tomoyo-sama. It was just days ago when Li-sama and Kinomoto-sama gave a little help."

Xoxoxoxox

**-Flashback-**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me, Daidouji-sama," said the maid as she opened the door and bowed respectfully at her master.

A red haired woman turned unto her direction. Sonomi asked not to be disturbed at the moment because she was discussing some things with Hotaru Yamada, but seeing the slight hope in her maid's eyes she asked. "What is it?"

Stepping aside, the maid said, "Li-sama and Kinomoto-sama are here."

With that, the two teens made their way. Sakura smiled thankfully at the maid before entering the room. She gave a nod at the agent on Sonomi's right before turning her emerald eyes on amethyst ones. "Good afternoon, Sonomi-san."

"What a pleasant surprise." Sonomi exclaimed, trying to make her voice happy. "Please have a seat."

Syaoran maintained an expressionless face. He noted how the light ambiance of the house before the girl's disappearance had turned into the darker one it was at present. He stared at Tomoyo's mom, whose eyes showed pain and fear. Sitting beside Sakura, he waited for the woman to speak again.

"What brings you here?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and told her, "We think we know where to find Tomoyo-chan."

Eyes widening, Sonomi felt her heart jump for joy. Just moments ago, Hotaru reported to her that there was still no trace of her daughter. Then now, she was surprised to hear those words coming from her only niece. "where?"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and gave it a squeeze. His amber eyes stared into emerald ones for a moment as he offered to be the one to speak. "Tomoyo-chan is probably in England. I have received a call from an old friend weeks ago. He was asking if there was something wrong about Tomoyo-chan, which I found odd because we aren't very close friends."

"Please do the searching as fast as you can." Sakura put in with a pleading voice. "Someone might get there before us."

Giving a questioning look, Sonomi let them talk.

"Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend, Ryoji-kun, disappeared in Tomoeda the day after I told Sakura my hunch." Syaoran continued. "We have a nagging feeling that he followed her, considering that someone is manipulating him."

Sonomi held her hands together as she tried to organize her thoughts. If what Sakura and Syaoran said was true, her daughter might be in danger. "But where should we start?"

Sakura opened her bag and pulled out an envelope. "The person who maybe staying with your daughter now is Hiiragizawa Eriol," She said as she looked at both Sonomi and Hotaru, who was standing on her master's right. "This address was the one he used years ago when Eriol sent letters to me. Let's just hope that he hasn't moved yet

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan and Li-kun," Sonomi smiled sadly. "This is really a big help."

Smiling back, Sakura told her. "We are glad to help. Demo, please do your best to locate her as fast as possible."

With a nod, Sonomi said, "We will Sakura-chan, we will."

**-End of flashback-**

Xoxoxoxox

"I'm surprised that Syaoran-kun put those things together." Eriol mumbled as he heard the story. After that, he remained silent for he knew that the woman beside him would do the talking.

"How is Tomoyo-sama doing?"

"She's fine." He answered. "Currently, she is living with me in my apartment and is going to a university also with me."

Hotaru smiled. "I am glad to hear that you are taking care of the young madam."

"What are you planning to do now that you know where she is?" asked Eriol, remembering the last time he had held the dark haired girl.

"Knowing that she fled from Japan, we knew that it would be hard to make her come back with me.." Hotaru told him.

Eriol looked at her as he sighed inwardly in relief. He didn't know why, but when he discovered that there was a chance that this woman beside him would force Tomoyo to come, he didn't know how to deal with it. "Then why do you have to show yourself to me and talk to me privately?"

The agent took an envelope from her side and drew out three smaller envelopes—one green, pink and white. She extended it to him and answered, "These are letters from Japan. I have been asked to deliver them once I have a contact with the young madam."

"I see." Eriol muttered, reading the names of the senders. He stared at it for a second, having many thoughts in mind.

"Only Sakura-san, Li-kun and Sonomi-sama have given letters since it has been decided that no one would spill the news." Hotaru said, like she was reading some of Eriol's questions in mind. "We don't want to alarm Ryoji-kun's master for he might harm Tomoyo-sama."

Eriol's eyebrow creased, but he decided not to ask any more questions. His promise to Tomoyo of not interfering with her past was still embedded on his mind. "alright."

"I'll be glad to report this happening to my master." Hotaru said, smiling. "And if it won't disturb you, I'll be watching you and Tomoyo-sama from afar."

With that, the two bid goodbyes. Eriol walked back in the streets—not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching his every move.

'_That mother of __Tomoyo's __has gone too far, ne?' _the guy in black, who was watching Eriol, smirked. _'Might as well do my real job.' _

Xoxoxoxox

When Eriol arrived at the bookshop, he was lost in thoughts. The three letters were safely kept in his pocket, yet it felt so heavy for him. Sooner or later, he knew he had to give it to her, but the question was—how?

Eriol knew Tomoyo was already happy with her life now. She felt at peace and same goes with him. Her presence had made his life enjoyable. He didn't know why, but of all things that had happened between them he felt that it was hard for him to accept that one day he has to let her go.

"Ne, Eriol-kun." An angelic voice then cut his reverie. "Are you alright?"

Turning to the counter, Eriol saw the questioning look on Tomoyo's face. Her amethyst eyes were filled with concern so he readied himself on giving a white lie. He gave a cool smile, masking the confusion in him. "Hai."

Tomoyo's expression didn't change. She was about to question him when Kaho's daughter made her way to the blue haired guy.

Yumi tugged his pants and smiled when she caught Eriol's attention. She held out a small children's book as she said, "Uncle Eriol. Read."

Sighing in relief, Eriol kneeled and stared at the child. "Sure, Yumi-chan." Then he lifted the little girl and went into one corner. He started to read and give his attention to Kaho's daughter, but once in a while he stared at Tomoyo, who was busy with sorting new books.

'_and since when have I learned to be stuck in a situation like this?'_

Xoxoxoxox

It was already dark when Tomoyo and Eriol decided to close the bookshop. Yumi left minutes ago with Nakuru, who had a hard time separating the little girl from her uncle. Then now, here they were alone in an awkward silence.

Closing the door behind her, Tomoyo put the keys in her pockets and started to walk side by side with Eriol. And finally, she had the courage to speak. "You seem to have lot on your mind."

"Just a little thing." Eriol answered, honestly. "There's no need to worry."

"If you are sure…" the girl answered, giving him a warm and comforting smile. "Anyway, I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

With a nod as recognition, Eriol glanced at her for a moment and looked up to the sky. _'But how can I, Tomoyo? I have promised to keep __it__ from you. and… I don't know if I can handle it once I won't see that warm smile of yours anymore.'

* * *

_

Review replies for the previous chapter:

** tomoyo-amethyst… haha. Yeah. :D Ryoji is quite evil, but well at least Eriol is doing his best to calm and to make our dear Tomoyo happy. :D

** cheng… well, as we all know Tomoyo is a great girl. She knows whom to go out with and all. :D

**tina.. owww… you are so sweet. You really make time on reading the chapters plus reviewing each. Thank you very much. ^-^ anyway, some things are just meant to happen. But even that has happen at least Eriol and Tomoyo are getting closer right?

** krissy… Thank you, thank you thank you! for all the reviews you have given. I know I had already sent message to you, but really I appreciate what you had done. Stay tuned ok? There will be more things to come. :D

---

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.brokenshadow23.


	9. Sorting of Feelings

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: Another chapter before our summer classes next week! ^-^ Thank you for all those who read the previous chapter. I was really happy about the status of this story. You have given me inspiration to write the next chapters. :))

Of course, I also want to thank my amazing beta-reader, Bubble-wings-love-anime, for helping me with this story and teaching me many things to improve my writing. Hehehe… :D

_---__

* * *

_

**Last Chapter: **

_Closing the door behind her, Tomoyo put the keys in her pockets and started to walk side by side with Eriol. And finally, she had the courage to speak. "You seem to have lot on your mind." _

"_Just a little thing." Eriol answered, honestly. "There's no need to worry."_

"_If you are sure…" the girl answered, giving him a warm and comforting smile. "Anyway, I'm here if you want to talk about anything."_

_With a nod as recognition, Eriol glanced at her for a moment and looked up to the sky. __'But how can I, Tomoyo? I have promised to keep it from you. and… I don't know if I can handle it once I won't see that warm smile of yours anymore.'

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine:**

Sorting of feelings

-

-

Hues of orange and red started to fill the sky slowly. The yellow sun began to set, signaling the end of another long and busy day.

Leaning comfortably on the tree just beside their school gate, Eriol watched the breath-taking view. He saw the white clouds turn into dark ones, and then felt the cold wind blow. He let himself be absorbed by it, hoping that it would calm him. Since Saturday, he had been wondering a lot about what to do with those three letters. Until that moment, he still didn't know how to give it to Tomoyo or rather, if he should give it or not.

"You have been thinking a lot," a female voice suddenly cut his reverie. "…Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Tomoyo-chan." He called out, not even minding how she addressed him. Eriol stood to his full height, ready to go. "Have you been standing there for long?"

"Five minutes?" Tomoyo tried to tease him. "It's really surprising that you haven't even noticed my presence until now."

"Gomen," Eriol said as he mentally smacked himself for getting off guard. He put a smile on his face, trying his best not to make Tomoyo feel more suspicious. "Shall we go to the bookshop now?"

Tomoyo studied him for a second and moved. She walked ahead of him and in a moment, she saw him follow to walk side-by-side with her.

Neither of them said anything while walking. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the silence gave way for different questions on their mind.

Glancing in Eriol's direction, Tomoyo saw the smile he had on his lips. _'It had always been there…' _she said to herself. _'Happy or not. He always has that smile of his. But it isn't enough for him to hide his feelings._

_'_"Why do you keep on pretending anyway?"

Eriol halted as he heard the question. His throat tightened and the soft ambiance filled with tension. He looked at her, finding that she was staring back at him. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo, herself, was surprised. She didn't mean to say it out loud. Actually, she was willing to wait for him to tell her something, but it seems her body has its own way of thinking. "Well… I… I just keep on wondering why you keep on hiding what you really feel from me and the others."

"Ever since we were in elementary, you had always been like that." She continued in a soft voice. "You care for all, yet you wouldn't let us get through you."

'_I am sorry, Tomoyo.'_ Eriol answered her in his mind. _'It's just that, now isn't the right time for me to tell you._'

"You are really a great observer, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol mumbled after a while. He didn't know how to answer her, for he was trying to think of how to switch the topic.

"Like you do." Tomoyo said, voice softening.

Averting his eyes from hers, Eriol started to walk again. When Tomoyo followed her, he took a quick glance on her face and said, "well, isn't it my task?" He paused, remembering again some of those moments with her. "Did I not tell you that I'll be always here to protect you?"

"Yeah," the girl simply answered. And with that, they had fallen into silence.

"Demo," Eriol said, "do you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

Tomoyo looked at him, confused. One moment he was hiding and now, it was like he was ready to open up. "Well," she told him. "The choice is yours. I can never push you to say anything you know."

Smiling at that, Eriol readied himself. He pondered on his thoughts and, "can I ask you a question?"

The girl nodded.

Eriol took a deep breath and let his sapphire eyes fall on her. "Will you tell the truth to someone even though you know you might hurt that person?"

"The truth is still the truth," Tomoyo answered without hesitation. She wasn't looking at him so she didn't see the expression in his sapphire orbs. "If that truth will be for the good of that person, what right do you have to keep it from her?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Eriol sat down on the red chair in his library and closed his sapphire eyes. After waiting for Tomoyo to fall asleep, he went out and headed to his mansion. Different thoughts were coming into his mind each second, and if he couldn't let it out, he knew he was going to explode.

"Are you alright, master?" Nakuru asked as she opened the door. Her voice was full of concern.

Eriol nodded in response. His body was so tired and heavy; he needed to rest for a moment before engaging into any serious talk. "Where is Kaho?"

"She is just talking to her husband for a while." The guardian answered, leaning on the door frame. "Why did you come all of a sudden anyway?"

"I just need to talk to Kaho about some important matters," He told her. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned to look at the young woman, who was looking at him. A smile passed by his lips as he said, "don't worry, it is not worse."

'_Well, perhaps not yet…'_ Eriol added in his mind. _'But if I don't find any solution about this, it will.'_

Before Nakuru could even respond to his statement, Kaho made her way in the room. She walked in, eyes centered on the blue haired guy. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright," Eriol replied then he glanced at his guardian. "Thank you for the short company, Nakuru. Please take a rest now. Have a good sleep."

"As you wish, master." Nakuru said, bowing for respect. "I'll see you and Tomoyo-chan at the bookshop tomorrow."

Kaho caught Eriol's expression as the name of the dark haired girl passed on the guardian's lips. Closing the door, she locked it and began, "what about Tomoyo-chan?"

Eriol stared at Kaho, who had chosen to stand by the long windows of the room. He wasn't surprised that she had gotten it so easily. After all, she had been watching Tomoyo since she had come to England and that also included him.

Few moments more, and Eriol managed to speak. "Why am I feeling this way, Kaho?" he began, sadness present in his voice. "The more I'm with her, the more it is hard for me to decide if I should give her those letters."

"It's like I feel I am betraying her and I am breaking my promise not to be involved in her past…" he trailed off.

"Is that really it?" Kaho asked, having another thing in mind. She studied the figure before her, noting how much he had changed. "Is it really about your promise?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Look at everything you have done for her, Eriol." Kaho told him, finally having the chance to share her thoughts. Pausing for a while, she took a breath and continued, "you always try to protect her. You always want her to be happy."

"I am her friend, Kaho."

"I don't doubt that." The scarlet haired woman told him, smiling. "But tell me, if Sakura was the one in her place, would you do the same things? Would you decide in the middle of the night to stay with her? Would you even look after her and try to switch her back to the girl you had known?"

Eriol pondered those things and realized that at some point, Kaho was right. Yes, he would help the Card Mistress. He would try to cheer her up, but not the way he did to Tomoyo. The raven haired girl was strong, yet so fragile. Being with her was too different than being with other people.

When she knew that he had understood what she was saying, Kaho softened her voice. "Don't blind yourself from the truth, Eriol."

Ring!-Ring!-Ring!

Sighing heavily, Eriol reached for the phone on his right. He looked at the clock and began to wonder who was calling at eleven in the evening. "Hello? Hiiragizawa rescidence."

"Good evening, I'm sorry for disturbing you. But can I speak to Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

With the accent, Eriol concluded that the female speaking on the other line was Japanese. His chest pounded in nervousness as he listened to the voice. "This is Eriol. How can I help you?"

"I am glad that I have finally talked to you, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Right." He muttered, trying to control his voice. Throwing Kaho a look, he gave her an impression that he had a bad feeling about this call. "But may I know who is speaking first?"

"Gomen. This is Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

It was already one in the morning when I managed to get back to the apartment. After having a short talk with Tomoyo's mother, Kaho left me with some words that I actually couldn't understand. Only that, after I left the mansion, I discovered one thing:

I am afraid to lose her.

But then, why? I had never felt this way before. I had been used to being alone, so how come this thing is happening?

I opened the door silently and walked in. Seeing darkness all over the place, I felt my body get heavier. My eyes were starting to fall so I removed my shoes and decided to hit the bed. So many things had happened yesterday, and I deserved a rest.

Passing by the living room and the kitchen, I reached the door of my room. I was about to enter when I found the door beside mine slightly open.

Without any hesitation, I slowly pushed it open. The first thing I saw was a sleeping figure of an angel. The moonlight shone upon her, giving me a better view of the peaceful expression on her face.

All of a sudden, I felt my heart throb. This wasn't the first time it happened, but tonight it was so evident that I couldn't control it. My sapphire eyes didn't leave Tomoyo's face as I walked near her. Kneeling on the floor just beside her bed, I gazed at her peaceful face.

I smiled. _'She is troubled, yet her beauty doesn't fade.'_

Automatically, my hand moved to her face. Slowly, I traced it from her hair then to her jaw. "Tomoyo…"

And then, I saw her amethyst eyes shoot open

"Eriol?"

Hearing my name, the pounding in my chest got harder. I didn't know why, but her whole presence made everything around me vanish. I only got to sense her. Only her.

"Tomoyo," I called out once again. This time, more slowly and with different feelings that I couldn't figure out. After that, everything went too fast.

I felt myself leaning on her, then after a moment, I held her lips unto mine. I unconsciously began to kiss her, slowly and sweetly. I didn't know why, but I felt that there was no need to rush.

After a while, to my surprise, Tomoyo tilted her head on the side to give me a better access. Her hands wrapped around my neck. That was when I realized that both of us had surrendered. She kissed me back with hesitation on the first second, but became more intense after.

We kissed each other for who knows how long. When we parted to take in breath, we found ourselves lost in each other's eyes. With that, I knew then. I knew the reason why it was hard for me to let her go…

I knew then, that I was in love with Tomoyo Daidouji.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

_A kiss…_

Walking alone in the halls of the university, I started to remember once again what happened that morning. Everything was still clear like it had only happened few moments ago. I knew it wasn't my imagination either, for after the incident I hadn't been able to sleep.

The happening was shocking, yet I didn't regret it. Not even a bit. The comfort and warmth in the kiss felt so right though it built up some questions in my mind. It's not that we have problems with it. Actually, when we saw each other again at breakfast, things were all the same.

But still… why did Eriol do that and why on earth did I respond?

"Tomoyo-sama."

I stopped my tracks as I heard the voice from behind. Pushing all thoughts of Eriol to the back of my head, I turned around and saw a black haired woman in a black suit. Though she was wearing shades, I could tell whom she was. "Hotaru-san."

"I am glad that you still remember me, young madam." Hotaru greeted with a smile. "Can I ask you for a coffee for a few minutes?"

Knowing that there was no other choice, I nodded. I followed my mother's faithful agent then after a while, we entered a small cafeteria in the middle of the town. We sat at the table in one corner of the area and when we had gotten our orders, I decided to talk first.

"How did you know I am here?"

"Li-sama and Sakura-sama put the pieces of puzzle together." Hotaru answered as she sipped her coffee. "They came over to your mansion one day and told us about a hunch. Then I was sent to search for you."

Hearing my best friend's name, I felt a slight pang in my chest. How long hadn't I been with her anyway? How was she doing now that her best friend wasn't there to tease her every time she had a date with Li Syaoran?

"If you are wondering, your friends are fine." Hotaru answered, like she was reading my mind. "Only Sakura-sama and Li-sama knew what was happening so they try their best not to worry the others."

I looked at Hotaru, giving her a thankful look. I remained silent, for I knew that she had some words at hand.

"Until when are you planning to stay here, young madam?"

"I don't know…" I answered softly.

"Everybody is waiting for you in Japan, Tomoyo-sama." Hotaru tried to pursue me, even though she knew what my answer would be. "Sakura-sama, Li-sama, your other friends and your mother are worrying for you. Why do you have to escape just like that?"

Listening to her, I knew she was right. But I myself have my own decisions. "Not to be rude, Hotaru-san. Demo, I don't remember giving you permission to question my decision."

"But Tomoyo-sama, don't you realize that your father might—"

"I want to stay here." I said in a low voice, cutting her off. "I am happy being here… being with Eriol-kun. So please… please don't make things harder for me."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Please have a seat," Eriol offered politely to the woman in front of him. He put his bag on the floor as he sat down on the couch. Looking at the amethyst eyes, same as Tomoyo's, he felt nervous of the woman's presence.

"Thank you." Sonomi said softly and smiled at him. She sat across from him then scanned the small place. "This is where you and Tomoyo are living, right?"

"Yes." Eriol answered. "I know it isn't much, but she is more comfortable here than being in the mansion."

"I see…" Sonomi mumbled, leaning on the couch. By simply staring at the room, she could easily feel the happy presence of her daughter. She didn't know why, but it certainly included the young man before her. "I am really thankful that you are watching over my Tomoyo."

Smiling for a moment, Eriol tried his best control himself. It was only last night that he had talked to her on the phone, but now Tomoyo's mother was already in from of him. "I don't mind giving her help. Demo, it makes me wonder… Why did you suddenly come here?"

"I have been in England since I learned that my daughter was here." Sonomi explained. "I can't help worrying until I see her."

"But I think, she didn't want—"

"I know. I know." She cut him off, knowing already what he was thinking.

"Then why?"

Sonomi took a deep breath first and studied him. "I want you to protect her." She said, "My agents found out that Ryoji, Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend, is one of the men of her father."

Eriol gave a questioning look, not knowing what Sonomi was talking about. In a way, he already knew something about Ryoji, but other things remained a ghost to him.

"She hasn't told you yet…" The short haired woman declared, preparing herself to say the history.

With a nod, Eriol lent his ears. Though he knew that it would break his promise, it was about time to know what was going on. But before Sonomi continue, she and Eriol heard the door unlock. Few seconds more and a figure of a dark haired girl made her way into the living room.

Eriol rose, surprise and terror immediately showing on his face.

"Eriol, what's the meaning of this?"

* * *

Review replies for the previous chapter:

** tomoyo-amethyst… that's true. I wonder if there will be a guy like Eriol in the real world. Haha.. ;D and what do you think? There is always someone watching the move of Tomoyo, Eriol and the others so what do you think will happen. :D

** krissy… thank you once again. But honestly I thought no one would like this story. It's really drama and all. As I have observed people mostly read about romance and humor fics. ^-^

** James Birdsong… hehehe.. XD I was free of school works so I have more time to write my ideas.

** cheng… easy. Hahaha… XD It's not like I am really evil. Besides, I made 'Dreaming of You' have a good ending right? Why did you think that it will have a bad endng? Haha.. XD

** Vinnie Warlock… well, it's only a fic after all. Hehe… :D But to answer your question, of course Tomoyo first used her name while moving out of the country and registering on school. I failed to explain that she didn't think of using her English name, but when she saw Eriol she decided to do that since she didn't want to deal anything about Japan because of her problem.

**smile4meeh.. of course, everything will be fine for those two. It will be soon though. There will be more to come. ^-^

---

You know my line guys: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.brokenshadow23.


	10. Pain in her Amethyst Eyes

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: First of all, I want to apologize again for having this one uploaded late. Ampf. I have summer class (which is a requirement for my course) and I have to spend almost 10 hours in school. . I only have Saturday to do my writing since I have my piano during Sundays. Anyway, I really want to thank all of those who are reading this story especially to those who share their thoughts! :D Your support really inspired me. ^-^

Thank you again to Bubblewing-luvs-anime for editing this story for only a few hours! :D I was really surprised to get this one fast. :D

Read and Review!!!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_"She hasn't told you yet…" The short haired woman declared, preparing herself to say the history._

_With a nod, Eriol lent his ears. Though he knew that it would break his promise, it was about time to know what was going on. But before Sonomi continue, she and Eriol heard the door unlock. Few seconds more and a figure of a dark haired girl made her way into the living room._

_Eriol rose, surprise and terror immediately showing on his face._

_"Eriol, what's the meaning of this?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten:**

Pain in her amethyst eyes

Eriol flinched with her question. His throat tightened, and he simply stared at Tomoyo in shock. He didn't expect her to be home at that time since she told him that morning that she would be at the bookshop after class.

Trying her best to compose herself, Tomoyo let her gaze remain on him. She decided to go home after meeting Hotaru, for she knew she needed someone to talk to. She needed his comfort, but at that moment she wished that she didn't.

Shocked as Eriol was, Sonomi rose from her seat. She too was filled with mixed emotions, not knowing if she'd be happy to see her only daughter that moment. She studied the young girl, and immediately saw the battle between her and Eriol.

"Tomoyo," Eriol managed to call out, not minding if Sonomi heard how he called her. What was important now was explaining everything to her. "I…" he said as he stepped forward.

But the girl stepped back. In a second, she had turned around and run in the opposite direction.

"Tomoyo, matte!!!" Eriol shouted, though he knew he was too late. He heard the door open so he immediately rushed towards the door to follow her.

Tomoyo ignored his call. She continued to run to nowhere, feeling the need to escape. Her amethyst eyes started to cloud with tears and in a moment they simply ran down to her cheeks to show the pain she was feeling. _'Why does he have to do this?'_

Eriol exited the apartment seconds after her. He didn't even mind leaving Sonomi hanging, for he knew that Tomoyo's mother would understand. Moving his sapphire eyes from left to right, he spotted her small figure.

He ran towards her. His hand reached out to grab hers and finally, put them into a stop. "Tomoyo, please listen." Eriol started as he tried to catch his breath. "I can explain."

"What's there to explain?" Tomoyo answered in a low voice. She didn't look back, for she knew that meeting his eyes would cause her greater pain. "Okaa-san is here…and she wants me back."

Hearing that, Eriol realized she was right. He loosened his grip on her, feeling the lost of words coming over. "I-it's not what you think."

"But what do you want me to think?!" Tomoyo snapped back suddenly. With her force, she let go of his hold and turned back to his direction. Tears then moved freely from her amethyst eyes. "Tell me… why do you have to do this?"

Eriol went silent. By just hearing the tone of Tomoyo's voice, a pang went into his heart. The tears present in her eyes made the feeling worse and made him feel lost.

"A-are you tired?" Tomoyo questioned, letting all her feelings flow. Her voice started to break with each word, but she knew that she couldn't stop saying it. "Are you tired of looking over me most of the time? Of worrying about me? Of protecting me? Eriol, am I already a burden to you?"

"No," the guy answered, having an urge to take her hand again and pull her close. But knowing that everything was already worse, his thought would simply make things complicated. "It's not that. I have never thought of it that way."

"I never want to be separated from you, Eriol." Tomoyo said with tears flowing harder. "I never want to be away from you since you made me feel whole again. But then, it seems that I was wrong. I shouldn't have opened up to you, if I knew that you would simply let me go."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The sun had already set, but Tomoyo was still walking in the busy streets of England. She didn't know where to go and even what to feel. Her mind kept on repeating what happened between her and Eriol, making her even more confused. She wanted to go back to him, yet knowing that her mother might be in the apartment held her.

Sighing, Tomoyo wiped the tears in her eyes. She had been crying since she ran away from the apartment. She didn't know why, but she was feeling deep pain. So what if Eriol might pave way for her mother to be in England? She knew this could happen, right? From the time she saw the blue haired guy at school, she decided to keep her identity because she knew that in a way things like this could happen.

So why was she hurting now?

Before thoughts started to occupy her mind fully, Tomoyo felt her feet getting tired. She slowed her walk, realizing that there was a small park nearby. There was no person present in the dimly lightened area. Not having a second thought, she walked towards a bench and with the silence, thoughts about Eriol simply passed through her mind.

Before, she was happy and contented by simply living with Kaho and her husband, Nakuru, Yumi and of course, Eriol. Meeting them made a big difference in her wrecked life in Japan. After all the pain she was facing herself back then, they were the ones to make her feel alive again.

Eriol made her feel alive again. His smile, his hug after any terrifying event she was facing. All of those were his simple ways to turn the old Tomoyo back.

'And with that came along a warm feeling that I couldn't identify.' Tomoyo muttered in her mind. Closing her eyes, she heaved a sigh.

Then suddenly, a voice broke the serenity she was having.

"Ah. What a surprise."

Tomoyo immediately opened her eyes as she heard the voice. Scanning the area with her amethyst eyes, she saw no one. Her heart raced in tension so she decided to rise from her seat, preparing to leave. But she was too late. The owner of the voice appeared in front of her.

"I am really glad to see you." the guy said, danger evident in his voice. His gray eyes looked straightly at her, giving the girl an impression of disgust and fear.

"W-what do you want?" Tomoyo asked, controlling her voice. Since her hand started to shiver, she tried her best not to make the guy notice that she was afraid of his presence.

"I just wanted to know what you are doing," Ryoji told her, smirking. "…my princess."

Tomoyo glared at him. "Don't ever address me with that nickname of yours. If you had forgotten, I am not yours and we are through."

With that, the smirk in Ryoji's lips faded. His eyes turned a darker shade of gray, showing the anger rushing in his spine. "So you have easily exchanged me with that blue haired four-eyes of yours ne?"

Hearing that, Tomoyo knew that she should immediately escape. The atmosphere between them started to give her chills and she knew that it was dangerous for her to be alone with him. Not minding to answer his question, she turned to an open space to pass him by.

"Hey!" Ryoji called out, grabbing Tomoyo's hand forcefully. "You baka, I am still talking to you!"

"Get off me!" Tomoyo shrieked, trying her best to release herself. But as she did, the guy only fought back, tightening his grasp on her. "Itai!"

"You are really a strong person, Tomoyo." Ryoji muttered in a low voice. "and with that personality of yours, you are letting me handle you by force."

"Help!!!!!!"

Ryoji smirked as he heard her cry. Pulling her close, he said, "no use, my dear. If I were to give you advice, you shouldn't have gone in this place alone."

Not knowing what to do anymore, Tomoyo simply struggled. She was becoming helpless, and only one person was on her mind. "ERIOL!!!!"

Ryoji just laughed at her. Then, a few moments later everything on her sight turned black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

_'Tomoyo's got it all wrong….'_ Eriol sighed heavily as he raked his hand through his blue hair. In darkness he leaned on the couch, trying his best to calm himself.

Flashbacks of their argument earlier went in his mind, making him feel that it was still happening at the moment. And once again, Tomoyo's words rang in his ears. Her words filled with disappointment left a deep ache in his heart, for he never wanted to make her feel that way. Never did he think of letting her go because he viewed her as a burden.

_'If she only knew what I am feeling for her…'_ Eriol muttered to himself. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembered the pain he saw in her eyes. He had never seen that deep pain before. And it seemed that besides the thing concerning her mother, there was something inside her that was hurting her a lot.

Rising from his seat, Eriol walked towards the window. His left hand moved the curtains aside. He looked at the road, seeing if there was a trace of the girl who occupied his mind all the time. It was already night, and she wasn't still home.

"I need to find her.' He said determinedly. He knew that there was still a big commotion between them, but it didn't stop him from breaking one of his promises.

Immediately, he went to his room and grabbed the keys of the apartment. Eriol rushed out of the door, starting to search for her. After all, he pledged to protect her. And if he'd see her, he would try to explain again, hoping that she'd finally understand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nngh…" Tomoyo winced, feeling a prickling pain in her head. Her body felt heavy, but luckily she managed to open her amethyst eyes.

Seeing the dimly lightened room she was in, she immediately felt a shiver pass down her spine. The boxes and metals filled with dust made her realize that the place might be deserted and it would be hard for her to call for help.

"Have you slept well?"

Suddenly, a low male voice cut her thoughts. Gazing to her right, Tomoyo's heart jumped. She started to breathe evenly, as her amethyst eyes locked with other amethyst ones.

"You…" Tomoyo mumbled, not believing what was happening. She still didn't know how she had gotten into that place, but realizing that Ryoji might be responsible gave her a feeling of being in danger. Moving in her seat, she then found out that her hands were tied behind her back.

Stepping forward, the tall man smirked. He liked her way of controlling her fear. "Yes, it's me my dear princess."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"Why?" The man told her as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Is it a crime to be with my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Tomoyo echoed, glaring at him. For the first time, she felt a sudden rush of hatred and disgust to the person in front of her. Her hands clenched into fists as she organized the thoughts running through her mind. "How dare you call me that?! After all those years you weren't home for some stupid reasons, how can you just show up and make things complicated?!"

Hearing anger and desperation in her voice, Tomoyo's father couldn't help smiling. "I see you have been raised by Sonomi pretty well. You have been brave like her."

Tomoyo kept silent, not wanting to say anything. She knew that there were words waiting in the lips of her father, and she was preparing for whatever they may be.

"Demo," Tomoyo's father continued, "let's see how far her bravery can go."

Realizing the danger in his voice, Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her mind at work, instantly making her afraid of what her father might be planning. "DON'T YOU DARE—"

"That's for her to decide Tomoyo." The man said, smiling darkly. "As of now, we will just have to wait."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Alright. I'll tell her." Hotaru put down the phone. It was only early in the morning, but lots of things were occupying her mind. First of all, there was an unknown nervousness that was coming over her. Then now, Tomoyo was nowhere to be found.

Eriol had just called her, telling that the Daidouji heirness hasn't gone home since yesterday. He had filled her in on what had happened then he asked her to inform her master.

And of course, they would be in another search once again.

Starting the car, she tried to call Sonomi's mobile. It was ringing, but there was no answer. 'This is odd.' She muttered to herself, knowing that it was impossible for the CEO of the Daidouji Company to leave her phone. She waited for a few seconds, dialing the same number once again.

"Come on… Pick it up." Hotaru said to no one. She looked at the road, seeing traffic. When no one answered again, she knew that something was wrong.

The agent arrived after almost half an hour. She went up to the hotel. After knocking a few times, she heard nothing but silence inside. "Daidouji-sama. Daidouji-sama."

Still none.

Remembering that she has an extra key inside the room, Hotaru dug inside her pockets and found the right key. She twisted the door open, finding no one in the room. Instead, on the sofa, she found a piece of paper.

She picked it up, reading the contents. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide, and in a moment she rushed out of the room.

* * *

Review replies for the previous chapter:

**belle391… hehe.. :D well, I love doing cliff hangers in my story. It makes the story exciting right?

** Vinnie Warlock… really? Hmm… I haven't read it. Actually, I haven't read any fic these days because of my busy schedule. Hehe.. I am glad you like it.

** krissy… hehe.. I am happy that you like it. I also enjoyed writing that part.

**tina… Thank you. and nice hunch. You got it all right, but I bet you haven't figured out one thing. Oh well, I'll start giving hints in the next chapters.

**smile4meeh.. aww… thank you. hmm… Tomoyo is still confused about her feelings, but she'll know about it for sure.

**Bubbles… of course, you deserve all the mentions since you have been great. :) and also you gave me an idea to fix this story. And take the thing with Document Manager easy. Haha.. :D It's done alright? At least everything is fine now. :D

** cheng… What do you think? :D If you are in Tomoyo's place will you get mad?

**vampirebeast01… well here it is! Haha.. :D I enjoyed your review. I never thought the previous chapter will give that kind of impact on you. ^-^

** tomoyo-amethyst… that's true. I wonder if there will be a guy like Eriol in the real world. Haha.. ;D and what do you think? There is always someone watching the move of Tomoyo, Eriol and the others so what do you think will happen. :D

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.brokenshadow23.


	11. Her Past

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: Super late! Again. –sigh- I had a hard time writing this chapter. =S I need to compact things since I need you to understand the whole situation. Hehe.. I have even reread all the previous chapters to check if something was missing.

Anyway…I really love you guys for giving much support for this story! Hehe.. :D You have given wonderful comments plus others have put this to their alerts and favorites. And because of that I have a little bonus at the end of this chapter. :D

Thank you very much to Bubblewing-luvs-anime for editing this story! If not for her this story might be a disaster. Haha.. :)))

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_The agent arrived after almost half an hour. She went up the hotel, knocking for a few times, she heard nothing but silence inside. "Daidouji-sama. Daidouji-sama."_

_Still none._

_Remembering that she has an extra key inside the room, Hotaru dug inside her pockets and found the right key. She twisted the door open, finding no one in the room. Instead, on the sofa, she found a piece of paper._

_She picked it up, reading the contents. Then suddenly her eyes grown wide, and in a moment she rushed out of the room.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Her past

"Where on earth could Tomoyo-chan have gone to?" Nakuru questioned, worry ringing in her voice. She paced back and forth, hoping that it would help her calm herself. It was just early in the morning, but the Hiiragizawa mansion was already filled with tension and confusion.

Yumi, who was playing in the living room, looked up to Nakuru. "Where is aunt Tomoyo? Where is aunt Tomoyo?"

Kaho threw Nakuru a disappointing look. She had expected the guardian to stay silent while they were in the presence of the child because Yumi wasn't supposed to hear those things. Kneeling beside her daughter, Kaho took her into her arms. "Your aunt Tomoyo is fine, my princess," she paused and whispered, "well at least we should pray that she really is."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Both of the women froze as they heard the tapping of the door. They easily noted the desperation with each knock so they decided to hurry to open the door.

"Yes?" Nakuru asked as she saw an unfamiliar woman before her. "How may I help you?"

"This is the Hiiragizawa mansion, right?"

Kaho, who stood behind Nakuru, nodded along with the guardian. Yumi was around her arms, having no idea on what was going on.

Seeing the confusion in the two women's faces, the woman in a black suit gave a quick bow. "Ohayo." She greeted, then as she stood, she pulled a card from her pocket. "I am Hotaru Yamada, the head agent of Daidouji corporations."

"Nakuru, please take Yumi in her room. I'll handle this." Kaho said, handing her child to Nakuru. She easily understood that there was a need for a serious conversation for she saw something bothering the agent. After Nakuru moved, she stepped aside and offered, "please come in." -added 'to Nakuru' to finish the sentence properly.

"Iie." Hotaru told her. There was no time to lose now, for she knew that each second she wasted, there could be something worse that might happen. "I… I only came here to ask if Hiiragizawa-kun is around. I went to his apartment, but he wasn't home."

"Eriol came by minutes ago." Kaho answered.

With that, Hotaru pulled a more serious expression. "Darn," she muttered in a low voice. Luck wasn't working along with her that day. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Kaho shook her head in response. "He only came by to say that Tomoyo hasn't been home since yesterday and he'd be searching for her. What's the matter?"

Knowing that there was a need to explain, Hotaru gave Kaho a piece of paper. "I found that letter in Daidouji-sama's hotel room. That's why I need to find Hiiragizawa-kun."

Reading the contents easily, Kaho's eyes widened. "This… this can't be happening." She gasped starting to shake. The worry inside her grew, knowing that both Tomoyo and her mother were in danger.

"None of us saw this one coming." Hotaru told her, putting the letter back in her pocket. "Demo, there's nothing we can do to prevent it from happening. I need to go. I'll search for Hiiragizawa-kun. If he comes back here, please tell him about this and he should contact me ASAP. But if I don't get to see him after lunch, I'll go to where Daidouji-sama is on my own."

"What you have in mind is dangerous." Kaho reminded her.

"I know." Hotaru said in full determination. Stepping back, she was ready to hit the road once again. "But this is my task."

Not knowing what to say, Kaho took a deep breath as she looked at the agent. "Alright then. We'll do what you have told me."

Xoxoxoxoxox

_Be at the abandoned park at the end of the town by two o'clock in the afternoon._

Sonomi recalled the words from the letter she received this morning. Arriving at the small abandoned park at the end of the town, she felt her heart start to pound faster. The silence made her feel edgy, for she felt that someone could just kill her that second. But she had to do this. She had to do this for her daughter's sake.

"Good afternoon, madam."

Hearing a deep male voice, Sonomi took a deep breath before turning around. She saw a pair of gray eyes and she gave him a sharp look. "Where is Tomoyo?"

Ryoji smirked. He had been watching her since this morning, and he couldn't believe seeing her showing great fear. With all those months he had been with Tomoyo, he had known Sonomi as a powerful and brave woman. "Relax, madam." He said, taking a step near her. "My little princess is fine. You know that I will never hurt her."

"Liar." Sonomi muttered. "If I had known from the start that you are one of Maruo's men, I would have forced Tomoyo to stay away from you."

"Demo, you didn't." Ryoji said. "You didn't know what I was doing because you yourself don't look over your own daughter. You just gave her material things you thought she needed. And with that act of yours, Tomoyo fell easily unto my trap."

Hearing that, the short haired woman felt guilty. Each word he told her was right and it made her experience deep pain. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Don't worry," Ryoji put his hands into his pockets as he continued to step near her. "Today, you can easily correct your mistakes. In just a snap, your daughter's suffering will be over."

xoxoxoxoxox

-Eriol's POV-

Eight hours of searching, and I still haven't found her.

Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, I let my sapphire eyes scan the area. There were many people walking in the streets, but there was still no sign of a certain raven haired girl. Worse, I was starting to feel dizzy. -

First of all, I hadn't been able to sleep last night. Thoughts of Tomoyo were eating me and I couldn't help feeling guilty of what I have done. Who could anyway? If you have hurt the person you love unintentionally, could you still feel at peace?

I also tried to search for her, but failed so I just waited if she'd be back. Then this morning, like what I feared, she wasn't still home. I called the others, only to find out that no one had seen her since she stepped out of the school. With my heart filled with worry and my mind with unnecessary thoughts, I went to the mansion to inform the others. I didn't even think of taking anything since yesterday. The only thing I knew was I needed to find her.

To explain everything to her and to bring her home.

Walking once again, I turned to the corner. I knew that the city wouldn't be her choice to hide, but I had to at least check. I knew Tomoyo was confused and who knew where she was thinking of going.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!"

I halted. I was about to cross the street when I heard a call in Japanese. Gazing to my right, I saw a black car with an open window. There I saw Hotaru, noting the relief and at the same time trouble in her face. "Did you find Tomoyo?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I didn't saw the young madam. Demo, something happened." Moving a bit, she unlocked the door and opened it. "Hop in the car. I'll explain everything on the road."

Immediately, I did what I was told. I sat in the front seat and Hotaru sped up. I looked at her in terror. "What's happening?"

"The one I have been afraid of has happened." She told me in a low tone. Glancing quickly at me, she handed me a white paper.

I took it and as I read, my sapphire eyes grew wider. Confusion and terror crossed my face. "W-what? I can't understand. Who could have done this?"

"Have you ever asked Tomoyo-sama why she left Japan?" Hotaru asked, her eyes centered on the road.

"No." I answered simply. Before that was also the question I have been trying to figure out, but when I promised Tomoyo that I would never be involved with her past I simply stopped.

"Well, I think it's about time that you know." The agent told me. Taking a deep breath, she began. "It started four months ago when Sonomi-sama received letters from an anonymous person. She ignored it until prank calls at her office then at home followed. We thought that it was one of the games her rivals in business' doings, but then one day he finally showed up."

"He?" I echoed.

Hotaru nodded. "Maruo Daidouji, Tomoyo's father."

"I thought he was—"

"—dead?" She continued like she was reading my mind. "Everyone thought so too. And that fact hurt the young madam. When she found out that her mother lied to her about it, Tomoyo-sama was so down."

"Why did Sonomi-san do that anyway?"

"Maruo-san is a dangerous person. He is a man of money. He had always lived in business and his family was just his second priority. Then he began to make risky investments and lost the money he earned. Sonomi-sama tried to help him until her very last cent, but when she couldn't give more, he disappeared out of their lives."

Trying to understand what she was saying, different questions filled my mind. So many things have happened after all and Tomoyo kept it only to herself all this time. "But what does he want with them now? What's with this letter?"

"Maruo-san came back to get all Sonomi-sama's money." She told me. "At first all of us thought except for Tomoyo-sama's mother, that he came back for good. He showered the young madam with gifts to win her trust. He even asked Sonomi-sama for marriage once again, but she declined for she instantly knew his motive."

I listened, not knowing if I should say something. I looked at the expression in her face, clearly seeing that the man she was telling me about is indeed the root of Tomoyo's suffering.

"And because of that, Maruo-san pushed through with one of his plans. He filed a case for a full custody of Tomoyo-sama. And that we thought was the main reason why she left."

xoxoxoxoxox

Stopping the car, Ryoji turned to the woman beside him. "We are here and remember not to do anything nasty. One false move and you'll regret it."

"I won't." Sonomi told him. She went outside the car, gazing at an old ware house in front of her. The atmosphere of the place made her shiver.

"Good." The guy beside her said. Grabbing her arm, he guided her in.

Sonomi then felt her breathing become uneven. She was afraid, no doubt about it, but she still tried to look brave. After all, she knew that if she'd show her weakness to the man who started all of these things would be more enjoyable to him.

Few seconds had passed when footsteps broke the silence of the place. The tall figure of a man showed up from the dimly lightened area.

"Ah." He said, a smile present on his lips. "It's a pleasure that you have accepted my invitation, my dear. How are you?"

Sonomi glared at him. "I am not into your games, Maruo."

"Still strict with the time eh?" Maruo said, stepping near her. He saw her step back. "Well then, I'll grant your request. I know I have already asked you about this before, demo you might have changed your mind…"

He paused, taking a small box out from his pocket. "Will you marry me again?"

Without second thoughts, Sonomi answered, "No."

"I see. You really want to do this the hard way." Maruo said. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, signaling something then after a while footsteps came. Along with it was a familiar female voice.

"Get off me!" Tomoyo shrieked. She used her force to release herself but she was no match with the force of the man who was holding her.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi called out, not believing to see her daughter that way. Turning to Maruo, she softened her eyes. "Release her."

"Not until you give me what I want." he told her. He watched his wife, who was terrified and confused about what to do. "Transfer all your riches to my name."

"Baka, how can I do that if I don't have the papers with me?"

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Maruo chuckled at her words. "My. My. Do you think I wouldn't think of that my dear? It's simple, you just have to write a letter to request it, then I'll talk to your lawyer about it and that's it."

"H-how could you? Don't you realize the meaning of this? You are depriving Tomoyo of all the things she—" Realizing what she was about to say, the short haired woman paused. That moment Ryoji's words earlier came in her head.

"Well?"

Sonomi gazed at her daughter once again then shifted it to another pair of amethyst ones. And without thinking right, she took the paper and pen being handed to her.

Maruo was pleased in how his plan was going. He knew that if it continued, all he wanted would be his. "Good choice."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw what her mother was about to do. "Mom, no PLEASE!" She shouted. Yes, before there was a time that she wished her mother wasn't thinking of business. But now was a different matter.

"Don't let him ruin our life once again. I—" Tomoyo paused when the man who was holding her suddenly twisted her arm "itai!"

"Tomo—" Sonomi tried to rush to her side, but halted.

"Don't dare make another move, Sonomi." Maruo warned, eyes showing annoyance. He pointed his gun towards her. "I am growing impatient. Write the letter in that piece of paper now!"

Because of having no choice, Sonomi did as she was told. She was shaking as she moved. With all those thoughts running in her mind, she ignored her daughter's protests. _'If this is the only way I'll start with Tomoyo once again…'_

After a few seconds, Maruo knew that he had succeeded. He took the paper, placing it safely inside his pockets. The gun on his hand was still lifted to Sonomi's direction.

"You have what you want. Now, release my daughter!"

Maruo laughed at her. "I thought you were more intelligent, sweetheart. Do you ever really think that I would give our dear Tomoyo to you? I still didn't have everything in my hands."

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi then tried to run towards her once again.

"Stay back!" Maruo shouted. He grabbed her arm, pushing her to the side.

Sonomi fell on the ground, hearing the cries of her daughter. She winced in pain, but still looked up to see the man standing before her. "It's so stupid of you to easily believe." She heard Maruo say.

Seeing the whole situation, Tomoyo could do nothing but to cry. She didn't want her mother to suffer that way. Yes, she might have been hurt by her unconsciously in the past, but she knew that sacrificing all was too much. Way too much.

With that, Tomoyo gathered all her force. She stomped her foot to the one who was holding her and pushed him. When she released herself, she decided to run. "Mom!"

Ryoji, who stood on the side, also pulled out a gun. He moved it towards Tomoyo's direction, ready to shoot her. He was about to click when…

BANG!

Another shot came. Ryoji turned his head to his right, seeing a female agent of Sonomi attack the man who Tomoyo just pushed away. It's only him and Maruo now. Alarmed by this, he decided to kill Hotaru first. But then, someone kicked him from behind.

"Get lost, baka."

Hearing the male voice, Ryoji got up in his knees. He groaned in pain. "You…" he muttered as he saw blazing sapphire orbs in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Tomoyo?" Eriol said, grabbing his collar. Anger was indeed present in his voice.

On the other hand, Tomoyo arrived to her mother's side in a few seconds. She kneeled down beside her, tears still flowing in her eyes.

Maruo just smirked at this. With his gun still pointed at Sonomi, his mind had gone wild. The chance of killing them was in his hand that moment."You are really making this easier for me eh? Well then, both of you, prepare to go to hell!"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, getting ready for anything. She began to shake terribly as her mom still tried to protect her. And everything went to fast.

Another gunshot was heard.

The next thing Tomoyo knew was when she shrieked and opened her eyes; she simply saw a figure of man falling in front her. She saw then blood flowing. Sounds of the police car followed and the only thing she knew was she was crying harder. She was too afraid since yesterday with all the darkness and threats.

But then someone finally took her into his arms.

Eriol held her protectively, giving her the support she needed that moment. He felt her shaking so badly and he was glad to finally find her safely. Pulling her body towards his, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It's over now, Tomoyo. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here."

* * *

Review replies for the previous chapter:

**belle391… -smiles- well, if you love cliffs then be ready for there will be more to come. Hehe..

** cheng… hmm… I think this chapter did answer your question indirectly. Hehe.. :D don't worry, I'll focus on Eriol and Tomoyo with the next chapters.

** krissy… Although I want Eriol to rescue Tomoyo with all his power, I can't because in the first few chapters I said that Eriol doesn't use his power anymore.

**vampirebeast01… haha.. your review made me smile. I was so tired and no one had made me smile for this day until I have read your review. :)) anyway, it's not that I enjoy torturing you but if I put everything in a chapter it would be boring right? Though, at times I think I am like over-doing it. Haha.. but I hope it's fine with you. :D

** Kahtita… Thank you.

**smile4meeh.. about Tomoyo's feelings, hmm… wait for the next chapter! :D

**Tomoyo-amethyst… you already know what Tomoyo's dad want. I released everything about that too much though, but as of now I am starting to deal with Eriol and Tomoyo alone. Haha..

**Paulita,, thanks for the review. I love them too that's why I came up with this type of story. And I hope that I can write more fics of them in the future.

You know my line guys: REVIEW PLEASE! And as promised, my bonus for you is after this note.

.brokenshadow23.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"_I am leaving." Tomoyo said, sadness written in her voice. She looked down, not wanting to see the expressions they held._

"_You are w-WHAT?" Alexander exclaimed in disbelief. It had only been few months since she came and it's hard to hear goodbye especially now that they have been friends._

_Surprised like the others, Louie just sighed. He stepped forward and took Mitch hand. He gave it a squeeze before turning to the other guy. "You heard him Alexander."_

"_But—"_

"_Come on. Don't make it too hard for her now." Julict cut him off. Gazing at the raven haired girl, she gave off a small sad smile. "Does Eriol already know?"_

_Tomoyo looked up and shook her head. If saying it to her friends were already hard for her, she couldn't imagine how hard it is to tell Eriol. "Please don't tell him yet. I want to be the one to thank him for all of this."_

"_Alright. As you wish."_


	12. His decision

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23_

* * *

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: You are authorized to kill me for not updating for months. Well that is, if can find me. Haha.. :) Alright. I wouldn't explain what happened and such. After all, the most important thing is this chapter right? Hehe.. So just read on and enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!

Hmm… I want to dedicate this chapter to Bubblewing-luvs-anime. Well there is actually no reason, but I really want to. Hehe..

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_Another gunshot was heard._

_The next thing Tomoyo knew was when she shrieked and opened her eyes; she simply saw a figure of man falling in front her. She saw then blood flowing. Sounds of the police car followed and the only thing she knew was she was crying harder. She was too afraid since yesterday with all this darkness and threats._

_But then someone finally took her into his arms._

_Eriol held her protectively, giving her the support she needed that moment. He felt her shaking so badly and he thought of was he was glad to finally find her safely. Pulling her body towards his, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It's over now, Tomoyo. There's nothing to be afraid off. I'm here."_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

His decision

"Hai. Hai. Everything is alright now, Sakura-chan. Don't worry." Tomoyo assured with a smile playing in her lips. After so many months, she was glad to hear her best friend's voice once again.

Sakura sighed in relief and said, "I am glad to hear that. You don't know how much Syaoran and I panicked when we found out that you left! You didn't even leave any letter and such. I really can't imagine how you did this."

Tomoyo giggled as she imagined her best friend ranting. "Gomen." She said as she stood up and opened the glass windows. The sunrays lightened the room and along with that, the soft wind entered the large hotel room. "It's really a long story, but well I needed to clear my mind."

"Please don't do that again, alright?" Sakura told her. "You know I am always here Tomoyo-chan. I really miss you, you know. I am excited to see you. There are many things that I have to tell you like—"

"Things about Li-kun?" Tomoyo ended Sakura's sentence. To make the other girl feel that she miss her too, she decided to tease her that moment.

Sakura went silent for a second. "Err… well yeah. But there are other things too."

With that, Tomoyo could not stop smiling when she knew that her sentence made her best friend blush and panic. She imagined the auburn haired girl struggling with her thoughts to shift the topic. She listened to her until her world suddenly stopped when Sakura asked,

"When will you come back?"

Well, Tomoyo knew that the question would be asked eventually, but she was caught off guard. She hasn't thought of it yet, or perhaps she didn't want to think about it. Now that she is forced to do so, she felt a pinch in her heart knowing that it is time for her to go.

"Hey," Sakura's worried voice called out. "Are you still there?"

Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie. She cleared her voice and answered, "yes. I just—"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

With that, the door of her room opened. "Tomoyo?"

"—Mom?" Tomoyo responded, with the phone still on her ear. When she saw her mother entered the room, she raised a hand for a moment and turned back. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Sorry but I'll call you later alright? Mom is here."

"oh. Alright." Sakura answered. "Be prepared to talk to Syaoran later. I know he misses you too."

"alright. Ja." Tomoyo said and put her phone down. She turned back, giving a small smile to her mother.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Tomoyo." Sonomi said as she walked towards her. "I just have something for you."

"What is it?"

Sonomi pulled out a white envelop in her pocket and handed it to her. Tomoyo opened it, seeing two small papers she wasn't prepared to see.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Honey, we are here." Sonomi said as the car halted in front of the school.

Tomoyo looked up, realizing that throughout the ride she was lost in her thoughts. She sighed then stared at her mom. "Thanks for driving me here, mom and Hotaru-san."

"You have always wanted me to do this right?" Sonomi said softly. She tugged the strand of hair behind Tomoyo's ear and touched her cheek. Being away from her for long made her realize that she should fill up many things that she had lacked before. "So I'll see you aft class?"

Pondering for a moment, Tomoyo shook her head. "Sorry mom, but I have to do some things after school. I can manage."

Sonomi knew what her daughter meant. She smiled at her. "Alright. Take care sweetheart."

After receiving a kiss on the forhead, Tomoyo stepped out of the car. She first took a deep breath then started to walk. As usual, her first destination was at the back of the building. She immediately saw her four friends with Eriol missing.

"MADISON!" Julict shouted her name as she rushed towards her to give her a hug. "Where on earth have you been? You were missing for three days. We missed you."

"I agree with that." Alexander added. "You and Eriol disappeared at the same time. What were you guys up to?"

Mitch was about to say something but she saw the sad expression on Tomoyo's face. "hey, Madison. What's wrong?"

With that, the others turned their eyes on the raven haired girl. They noted that she wasn't smiling again, but this time sadness was more evident.

"I- I am leaving." Tomoyo announced, sadness written in her voice. She planned to tell them later, but since they already asked she decided to give them answer. She averted her eyes from them, not wanting to see their reactions. It would simply make it hard for her.

"You are w-WHAT?" Alexander exclaimed in disbelief. It had only been few months since she came and it's hard to hear goodbye especially now that they have been friends.

Surprised like the others, Louie just sighed. He stepped forward and took Mitch hand. He gave it a squeeze before turning to the other guy. "You heard him Alexander."

"But—"

"Come on. Don't make it too hard for her now." Julict cut him off. Gazing at the raven-haired girl, she gave off a small sad smile. "Does Eriol already know?"

Tomoyo looked up and shook her head. If saying it to her friends were already hard for her, she couldn't imagine how hard it is to tell Eriol. "Please don't tell him yet. I want to be the one to thank him for all of this."

"Alright. As you wish."

xoxoxoxoxox

-**Tomoyo's POV-**

My last day in school ended quickly and quietly. After taking my classes, I went to the dean's office to thank everyone and to officially dropped out. I answered questions from my professors for a few minutes and when they already understand what happened, they finally let me off.

It was already sunset when I walked out of the building. Everything was silent for the only people present in the school were the athletes and club officers. When I looked at the gate, memories flashed in my head. I remembered those times Eriol and I met. I remembered how he patiently waited and asked how my day is.

However, this time, I couldn't feel his presence.

I understand it though, after all, I avoided him all day. I sighed, still not understanding that why I had been a coward when it came to him. I only have to inform him, but simply thinking of it makes me weak. Then when he faced me, his unusual silence just increase the tension between us.

Reaching the big gate of the school, I turned around to take a last look at the campus. I might have been stayed here for a few months, but there were too many things I have cherished. When already satisfied, I decided to walk again.

"How have you been?"

I froze. I held my breath for moment, trying figure out if I really heard that deep male voice or it was just my imagination. It took me a few seconds to turn my head to the right and saw a young man leaning on the wall. "Eriol-kun."

He stood straight and smiled warmly at me. "Tomoyo."

I remained silent. Once again, I feel tension coming over.

"I… I heard that you are leaving." Eriol suddenly said, giving me slight relief. I didn't know how he got the news, but I was glad that I didn't have to struggle to find the right words to tell him.

I nodded. Staring at him, I saw him softened his look. There was an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"When?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Tomorrow." I answered. "Eight in the morning."

With that, I saw disappointment in his face. Eriol then took a deep breath. "I see. Finally you'll be able to see them again ne? Say hi to Li-kun and Sakura-chan for me alright?"

I smiled at his words, but I could help noticing his actions. His words were normal, but his expressions were contradicting his statements.

With a minute of silence, Eriol said, "umm.. Are you going back to the hotel now?"

"Iie." I answered. "I actually plan to go back to the apartment. All my stuffs are still there."

"Shall I accompany you then?" Eriol offered, "… at least for the last time."

I gave of a sweet smile and nodded. We started to walk side by side with him in silence.

"Ano, do you want to pass by the bookshop first?"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Cling! Cling!

"Good afternoon! Welco—" Nakuru stopped as she recognized two familiar faces entered the shop. "Master! Tomoyo-chan!"

Eriol smiled at his guardian. "Hello, Nakuru."

Tomoyo greeted the brown haired woman and noticed that Kaho was there too. She was about to move when she felt a young child went over her. "oh, hello Yumi." She said as she lowered down to the eye level of Kaho's daughter.

Yumi showed the book in her hands and said, "read."

With that, Tomoyo did the favor. She was dragged by Yumi in the reading corner for children.

From the counter, Eriol simply looked at the dark haired girl. Surely, he knew that he would miss her. Her eyes, her voice and of course, her smile. Though he was happy before she came, he had been happier when he took care of her.

Kaho, on the other hand, watched Eriol's expression. She knew that this young man before her had discovered her words. "You haven't told her yet, right?" She mumbled.

Hearing her voice, Eriol shifted his eyes to Kaho. He gave of a sad smile for an answer.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Eriol answered, truthfully. "She'll be going back to Japan tomorrow."

"I see." The woman said as she stared at her daughter and Tomoyo. "It seems that I have known a story like this before."

Eriol raised a brow up.

"Sakura-chan and Li-kun." Kaho said, smiling as she remembered her two students. She might not have seen the whole incident before since she already stayed in England, but Eriol was a good source of information. "and same thing, Tomoyo haven't discovered it yet."

Xoxoxoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

Home. Finally, we were home.

Unlocking the door, I stepped aside to let her in first. After removing our shoes, we proceeded to the living room. Things were a little messy since after everything happened, I decided to rest at the mansion.

"Want to have a drink?" I asked. "Playing with Yumi might have exhausted you."

Tomoyo laughed. She smiled at me and shook her head. "It's alright. Kaho's sweet daughter actually relieves my exhaustion. Being with her gave me the chance to imagine how I should handle Sakura's soon-to-be daughters." She paused for a moment, and said, "I will really miss her while I am gone though."

I softened my look towards her. That moment, there was an urge to ask her not to go. But of course, I knew that it was impossible. My selfish act would be impossible. "I'm sure she'll miss you too."

When both of us fell into silence once again, we stared at each other's eyes.

"I… I'll be in my room if you need something." I said, not thinking right. I didn't know what came into me to retreat.

Tomoyo nodded, so I moved. I also saw her move to her own room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, mentally smacking myself for doing something like that. Then I sighed. _'What am I doing anyway? Why am I being weak for some reasons?' _I closed my eyes for a moment to ponder and to clear my mind. When I opened it, my eyes fell on the table, seeing three envelops.

That was when I realized that I haven't been able to give those yet. While battling whether to give them or not, I was visited by Sonomi and everything else followed.

Standing up, I took it. Perhaps, this will be the right time to give it to her. It's her property after all. After building courage, I went out of my room. I knocked on her door.

"Please come in, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said in her usual sing-sang voice.

I pushed the door open, seeing boxes here and there. Her clothes were on her bed, as she took out her other stuffs from the cabinet. "I didn't know that you have brought too many things before."

Turning to my direction, Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I didn't realize it until now too."

"Umm…"

"Yes?" Tomoyo stopped. Her amethyst eyes then focused on me. It made me shiver inside, but of course, I tried my best to control myself. "What is it, Eriol-kun?"

I held my breath for a moment and exhaled. "Here." I said as I reached out my hand. When she took those envelops from me, I explained. "I got that days ago. Hotaru-san approached me one afternoon."

As Tomoyo looked at it, I watched her expression. I wanted to explain to her more, but words didn't come out. "Is this the reason why you have become so silent?"

I nodded. "I…" I said, "I didn't know whether to give it to you or not. I didn't want to break my word with you."

"That's nice of you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo answered me, with a smile. She went near me and halted when we were only a foot apart. "I'm glad to hear that you have kept your promise. Gomen for being too much burden for you."

"Iie." I answered her. "You know I didn't think of you that way. I am glad to help."

"Thank you for all the things you have done to me. If it weren't for you, I will still be running as of now. And at least, Ryoji is out of my life now."

Remembering Ryoji, some things entered my mind. There, I came up with the right realization. '_It's not the right time…'_ I said to myself as I stared at her. I knew that there would be a difference if I'll tell her what I feel now, but then…

I smiled. _'If I love her that much, I should wait for her to be ready about this.'_

"What are you thinking?" Tomoyo asked me, maybe noticing my expression.

"Nandemonai." I said. "It's not important for now."

Tomoyo sighed. "You're not fair at all. You discovered all my secrets."

I chuckled. It's my first time seeing her this way. "It's not my fault."I told her. "But you'll know it for sure."

* * *

Done!

Review replies for the previous chapter:

Hanisakura: Thank you very much. :)

tomoyo-amethyst: It's not over yet. Hehehehe.. there are still some things I wanted to do with Eriol and Tomoyo. Haha.. :D

Paulita: haha.. Thanks. I didn't know that it would have that kind of effect. Anyway, I actually have some planned stories for Eriol and Tomoyo soon. When I finish this one, I'll upload the next ok? :)

cheng: thanks. Updated. Hehe. :D

Krissy: well, he is not Eriol if he is not awesome. :D

vampirebeast01: hehe… wow. You have a nice goal in life. I hope you continue to be like that. :D


	13. Meeting Again

**Heaven by your Side**

_By brokenshadow23_

* * *

Summary:

_Eriol Hiiragizawa was the protector Tomoyo could ask for. Despite the number of times she pushed him away, he remained on her side and held her tight. But what if an inevitable thing comes their way? How can he protect her fragile heart?_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: STUDIES is the one to be blamed. Haha.. XD Again, I am so sorry for updating this so late. I hope you still remember this story though. If not, read again! Hahaha. Just kidding. :D Actually, aside from my studies, I have encountered different problems regarding this story. I needed to organize my thoughts because I have many ideas in mind and I am trying to weigh whether to put it in this story or to future stories. Wahh.. But anyway, after so many revisions here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it! Share me your thoughts! And share me your ideas too if ever. Haha.:D

(Anyone who is willing to help me improve in any way will forever be loved by me. Lol. XD)

* * *

"_After All that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. _

_I guess it's meant to be, Forever you and me, After All."  
_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Thank you for all the things you have done to me. If it weren't for you, I will still be running as of now. And at least, Ryoji is out of my life now."

Remembering Ryoji, some things entered my mind. There, I came up with the right realization. '_It's not the right time…'_ I said to myself as I stared at her. I knew that there would be a difference if I'll tell her what I feel now, but then…

I smiled. _'If I love her that much, I should wait for her to be ready about this.'_

"What are you thinking?" Tomoyo asked me, maybe noticing my expression.

"Nandemonai." I said. "It's not important for now."

Tomoyo sighed. "You're not fair at all. You discovered all my secrets."

I chuckled. It's my first time seeing her this way. "It's not my fault."I told her. "But you'll know it for sure."

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Meeting Again**

_Everyone misses you, Tomoyo-chan. I'll see you soon._

Tomoyo smiled as she read the last words Eriol has written on his letter. It was shorter than the usual, however, she was really glad that he immediately replied to her considering that it was examination week in England.

It has been months since she left the beautiful place. She missed it so much, especially the people living in it. Luckily, Eriol was so kind to contact her through a letter. It was weird for her at first, but she knew very well how Eriol was fond of traditional things. He always wanted things to be simple, yet interesting.

"Another letter from Eriol-kun?" Suddenly, a female voice behind her said.

Tomoyo placed the letter behind her notebook, and then turned to look at Sakura. She smiled at her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." She greeted then nodded at the young man beside her. "Li-kun."

"Ohayo," the two greeted and returned her smile. They moved to their chairs, setting their things and sat down.

"When did you arrive?" Tomoyo questioned, surprised that she didn't even feel her best friend entering the room. Normally, she'd could feel Sakura's bright presence..

"Just moments ago." Sakura answered. "I greeted you once I entered, but you were busy reading his letter."

Biting her lower lip, Tomoyo found herself guilty.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's expression. It was new to her because Tomoyo had always been a composed girl. Unlike her, her cousin didn't show her feelings openly. That was why when her world collapsed nobody knew what really was going on.

However, when she came back from England, meeting Eriol again made a big difference. Sakura asked Tomoyo about it, but she chose to remain silent. Yes, she told them that Eriol had been a great company and a great help, as her best friend, Sakura could see that there was something more.

"So…" she began. "What did he tell you this time?"

Tomoyo looked the Sakura and Syaoran and answered, "Eriol will be visiting Japan this winter break. He said he wanted to see you guys."

"Winter break?" Sakura echoed. A surprised look passed on her face. She threw Syaoran a knowing look. _'What the heck.'_

'_I don't know anything about that.' _ Syaoran mentally replied.

Tomoyo raised a brow, noting the looks her two friends were throwing to each other. "What are you talking about?" She knew that they were having their mental conversations once again. It wasn't hard to notice, both Sakura and Syaoran were the most predictable persons she knew.

Sakura laughed nervously. "N-nothing. We were just surprised." She told her best friend, hoping that she would let her off the hook. "It has been a long time since I last talked to him and all. He may do something crazy again."

Tomoyo smiled. "No, he won't." she assured them. "He wasn't using any kind of magic now. He told us everything is over when you change Light and Dark to Sakura cards right?"

Sakura nodded, relieved.

"I just hope that he will have his Christmas with us." Tomoyo suddenly said, surprising both of her friends. She looked at their expressions, realizing what she had just said.

"I hope so." Sakura agreed, smiling. "Anyway, do you have anything to do on Saturday?"

"Besides doing your dresses, I have nothing much to do." Tomoyo announced. She watched Sakura blushed as she told her that she had been doing clothes for her again. "Why?"

"Great! Well, Rika-chan gave me this." Sakura handed her the small paper. Tomoyo took it, reading the contents. "There is a teddy bear exhibit once again, after how many years. Remember that time when we went there during elementary?"

Tomoyo giggled as she watched her best friend. She knew very that being surrounded with teddy bears was one of her happiness. "Who would forget it anyway? That was the moment I first saw you holding each other in the elevator. Right, Li-kun?"

Syaoran flushed and tried his best to scowl. Of course, he remembered. Who would forget the first time you hugged the girl and called her first name so openly? "Cut it out, Daidouji."

Sakura also blushed, remembering that time. "Yeah. Though the exhibit will be on the amusement park this year.."

Tomoyo just giggled and turned her attention back to Sakura. "I'll accompany you then. It's been ages anyway since you invited me in your date. And, come with me to my house this afternoon ok? I have the perfect dress for you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tomoyo arrived early at the Penguin Park. She was excited; after all, it had really been so long since she hang-out with her two closest friends together. She busied herself with her camera while waiting, making sure that all memory cards and batteries were set. There was no way for her to miss the opportunity to take her best friend in her camera again.

After a few moments, she finally heard the voice of Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Her eyes turned to their direction and she waved at them. "Hi Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" she greeted as the couple approached her. "Shall we start?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she looked around as if searching for something. "Yes, but…"

Tomoyo gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?" She asked, and surprisingly she saw Syaoran smile.

"He's here." The Chinese guy simply said, making Tomoyo wonder.

"Hey."

That voice.

_It can't be…_ Tomoyo said to herself as she felt her heart jump. She knew that voice very well. Turning around, she was greeted by a smiling sapphire orbs. "Eriol." She muttered, forgetting the honorifics.

"Tomoyo." Eriol called out her name. He locked his sapphire eyes to her, noticing the difference when he last saw her. She had been more beautiful, but her smile was the most noticeable of all.

"What are you—" Tomoyo began to ask, but then before she could even ask, her mind had already given answer.

"Aunt Tomoyo! Aunt Tomoyo!"

All of a sudden, a voice of a young girl came into the view. Tomoyo then felt a little body bumped into her leg. When she looked down, she saw Yumi. "It's nice to see you Yumi. How are you?" She asked happily. She sat down, making her at the eye level of the child.

Yumi smiled, "I'm fine." She gave her a hug, making Tomoyo giggle.

Eriol watched her, glad that things were indeed going right with her.

Sakura and Syaoran, on the other hand, simply watched their friends and the kid. Sakura held Syaoran's hand, happy that she finally had the chance to watch her best friend in one of the happiest moment. "They look great together ne?" she whispered.

Syaoran just smiled.

With that, Sakura and Syaoran threw a look at Eriol.

"She is Kaho's daughter." Eriol said, as he walked near Tomoyo and Yumi. He knew that they would be surprised, but he knew that the story behind him and Kaho will not be important anymore. He looked at the young girl, "say hello to them Yumi."

"Hi…" Yumi said, slightly shy. She hid on Tomoyo's leg as she looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"She's so kawaii…" Sakura said cheerfully. She went down, doing the child's eye level and smiled. "Hello, Yumi. Do you want to see a lot of teddy bears?"

With a nod, Yumi said, "I want to have a teddy bear too."

"Let's go now then!" Sakura announced like a child. She offered the child a hand, and luckily, Yumi was kind enough to take it and gave her trust to the auburn haired girl. Eriol smiled at this, remembering how Sakura was so innocent and so child-like.

That moment, Tomoyo simply smiled. She pulled out her camera, started to record everything in her lenses.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was fun!" Yumi exclaimed as she smiled widely at the four teens before her. She sat beside Tomoyo and Sakura, who were taking a sip on their milkshakes.

"Do you want to come back again?" Sakura asked, smiling at her. She was glad that Kaho's daughter easily adjusted to them even though it had only been hours since they have known each other.

Yumi nodded and smiled once again. "I…I want to…" She tried to say, but she started to rub her eyes and yawn.

"It seems that you have used up a lot of energy, Yumi." Eriol told her as he stood up and take her into his arms. He sat down once again as he placed her on his lap. "You can rest now."

However, the child shook her head. "No…" Yumi protested, but her eyes were already half close. "I want to see… I want to see…" She said softly, as he r eyes already give up. Eriol hugged her tightly.

"Oyasumi." Eriol whispered softly and smiled at Yumi's sleeping form.

"She was so active." Sakura said, looking at Eriol and Yumi.

"As expected from someone who is near you, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran commented as he put the pieces of the puzzles together. Earlier, when they were looking at the exhibit, he had the chance to exchange stories with Eriol. After all, Sakura was so focused with the kid. Yes, he was not that close to Clow Reed's reincarnation, but it wasn't really hard for him to understand what happened between him and Kaho.

Eriol chuckled. "Well, I bet that you and Sakura's future child will be more active."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in surprise and blushed simultaneously. Tomoyo turned her camera to them , glad to record the moment.

"Why are you really fond of teasing Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, remembering the time they also found themselves having shakes after walking around the teddy bear exhibit. Eriol suddenly cornered Syaoran then, by telling the group that Syaoran decided to make a plush toy. The Chinese boy was so unprepared with the question so he just walked out to divert the attention.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. "It's because he is so unpredictable once he is cornered. I also remember Syaoran and Sakura being stucked in the elevator."

Syaoran leaned on his seat and glared at him. "That was because of you, four eyes. You planned that."

Raising an eyebrow, Eriol looked at Syaoran and chuckled. "Where is my thanks? If I didn't do that, Li-kun here would still have a hard time showing himself. Right?"

Syaoran glared at him, but smirked after a few seconds. He hated it when Eriol was right. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have called Sakura by her first name. Sakura wouldn't have been happy hearing her name escape from his lips. They wouldn't have talked to the phone that late afternoon and exchanged first names for the first time. It was true that Eriol tried his best to plan everything back then for Sakura being the master of the card.

However, some things were not really meant to be moved. Or rather, manipulated.

Having Sakura with him now was both a blessing and a choice. Syaoran tried to observe her friends, listening to their conversation when he saw an interesting view. He caught Eriol looking at Tomoyo more and smiling at her more. And same went with Tomoyo.

_What really happened between those two?_ He asked himself.

Before, when they were in elementary, Sakura was the center of attention. Eriol was so fond of talking to Sakura then, making him so jealous. Tomoyo did the same because the girl's happiness depends on Sakura wearing the dress she made and capturing it on the video camera. And him, because the simple smiles of Sakura meant a lot to him.

Now was different.

Eriol wasn't looking at Sakura most of the time now. Instead, he kept on throwing glances at Tomoyo, who also did the same. They were not talking that much, but Syaoran knew that there was something behind those looks.

"Anyway, I think Yumi and I need to go." Eriol said as he stood up. He was careful not to wake up the child in his arms. "I really enjoyed being with you."

"We'll take her home." Syaoran suddenly offered, surprising everyone in the table. He stood up and went on the other guy's side. "Don't worry Wei, I and Sakura will take care of her. What can a five year old like her can do?"

Sakura giggled with Syaoran's statement. "I agree."

"Demo—" Eriol tried to protest, but Syaoran already placed his hands on Yumi and slowly pulled her away from him.

"It's alright." Syaoran assured them and smiled. He looked at Sakura, signaling her to follow.

"I need to rest too. Syaoran and I already enjoyed the day." Sakura told them. She looked at Tomoyo then to Eriol. "See you guys tomorrow alright?"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura, knowing what she and Syaoran were up to. She really did not understand why Eriol was suddenly in Tomoeda, but it was starting to be clear to her that both of them knew that he was coming. Living with Syaoran a few days was a great hint. What puzzled her was the fact that she was not even informed.

Eriol, on the other hand, simply smiled. There was nothing he could do now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well, that was fast." Eriol said, surprised on how Sakura and Syaoran ran away from the scene. He looked at the female beside him and found that she was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing really. I am just wondering why you ride their game. I believe you know what they are doing."

Eriol smiled in agreement. "That's alright. At least we grant them their wish. We don't want the lovers to be disappointed, do we?"

Tomoyo nodded knowing that he was right. Before, it was always her and Eriol seeing every move of Sakura and Syaoran. They saw the way they smiled at each other especially Syaoran, who mentally smacked himself for being unable to express himself to Sakura's dense nature. And now, they were trying to do the same to her and Eriol.

However, she and Eriol were only friends right? Right!

"What are you thinking?" Eriol suddenly broke her chain of thoughts.

Tomoyo blushed instantly, realizing that she muttered the last word aloud. She laughed nervously, but immediately composed herself. "Nothing important." she excused. "What are we going to do now then?"

Eriol paused for a moment and pondered. "I haven't been in Tomoeda for long. Perhaps, many had already changed so I want to look around if that's alright."

"Sure."

Then he smirked, "but here is the twist." He said, gaining attention from her once again. "We need to play a game"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. She knew how Eriol love puzzles and riddles, but she also knew how clever he can be. "What do you mean?"

"We just need to simply go for a walk, but we must do things spontaneously. Whatever comes to our minds, we must tell it first then let's do it."

"Are you serious?"

Eriol smirked. "Yes. Kaho often tell me that I always do something according to the norm and such. I want to make a change for once."

Tomoyo giggled at his reason. "Well, I agree with that."

Surprised, Eriol shot her a look, but he at the same time he couldn't hide his smile. Hearing those kind of words from her was new to him. "Really. Anyway, I mean, for me it's the perfect time to go a little off."

Tomoyo pondered on his words, realizing that his doing that was a great company. It's also about time for her to enjoy with him without any thought that she was being followed and such. "Alright then." She finally agreed and immediately opened her video camera once again.

"Oh no, you won't, Miss Daidouji." Eriol said, taking the gadget away from her. "No cameras allowed.

She was about to protest, but he started reasoning out."It wouldn't be fair for me. Plus, you spent half of the day recording everything. I want you to just enjoy with me okay? Let us make a memory that will only be played by our minds later on."

Tomoyo looked at his eyes and blushed at his words. Finally, she sighed and defeat and nodded. "So what do we do first?"

Eriol did not answer. Instead, he stepped forward and reached for her hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And so they walked. They stayed in the amusement park at first, playing games here and there. Eriol guided Tomoyo at first, and in the end, he was surprised that he had lost to her. After a few minutes, they went out to stroll in the town.

They walked, ran, ate, exchanged stories and laughed.

The sun was about to set when Tomoyo and Eriol found themselves walking outside the Tomoeda Elementary School. They looked at the kids going out of the building, remembering every memory they had inside the four corners of the campus. Eriol suggested that they should go in to say hi to Mr. Terada and of course, to stay in the garden for a while.

"Ahhh." Eriol said happily as he lied down on the grass. He closed his eyes, appreciating the nature surrounding him.

On the other hand, Tomoyo sat down on the bench and watched him. She was so tired and weak.

"So what do you want to do next?" Eriol asked his companion, still not opening his eyes. He waited for her to answer, but there was no response. He jerked up and turned to her direction, only to find her panting. "Tomoyo what's wrong?"

Hearing her name, Tomoyo opened her eyes and gave off a small weak smile. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

The guy stood up and walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am just tired. Don't worry; it's probably because I didn't get much sleep these past few days." She told him, not wanting him to worry. However, she indeed felt so weak and she could even feel her pulse pounding.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. I'm okay, Eriol." She assured him. "Let's stay here for a while ok? I haven't been here for a long time either so I want to enjoy the moment."

Eriol simply sighed in defeat. He sat beside her, and leaned on the bench. The silence was so comforting, giving him enough time to compose his thoughts. The trees were swaying with the wind, as well as the leaves that were slowly falling down from it. And then he realized something:

_He was finally alone in a quiet place with Tomoyo Daidouji._

His heart raced at the thought. He threw a glance at her and saw her pout. He raised a brow in confusion.

"I want to do something." Tomoyo muttered. "But you wouldn't let me."

"What is it?"

"Let's take a picture. Or a video. We are not going to do something stupid now, are we?" Tomoyo told him, knowing that all the games were almost done. After a few minutes, they would turn back to the real world.

"Then do as you wish." Eriol answered and heard her cheer in happiness. Then he stood up. "But please, record this." He gave of a mischievous smile as he stepped back and opened his phone.

Tomoyo started to be confused with his actions, but started her camera recording. She watched him through the lenses, seeing him push a few buttons on his phone and then laid it down the grass. Guitar music started to fill the air. "What are you doing?"

The English man stood in front of her and extended his arm. "Doing something spontaneous." He answered. "I wasn't able to dance you ever right?"

_You've got the best of both worlds_

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man_

_And lift him back up again_

The raven haired girl removed her eyes from the screen and locked it on him for a few seconds. She could feel her heart race at the scene. "You are not fair. Our game clearly says that if one wants to do something, he must tell it first." She told him, but smile was already present in her eyes.

"Pardon me, young lady, but please let me dance with you." Eriol said, still on the same position. There was no way he was letting go of that moment for it might be the right time for him to tell her. "Come on. Let's see if Sakura did not infect you with her clumsiness. Let's see if it doesn't really run in the Amamiya blood."

_You've got the best of both worlds_

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man_

_And lift him back up again_

_You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy_

_Based on your body language and shorty cursive I've been reading_

_You're style is quite selective but your mind is rather reckless_

_Well, I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is_

Tomoyo shook her head at his comment. She saw Eriol beginning to drop his smile, but before he could even do so, she lowered her camera and positioned it on the bench. Then she gently placed her hand on top of his and allowed him to pull her up. Like she wanted to, she felt Eriol put his other hand on her waist to pull her closer. She looked up, meeting those sapphire eyes with full of happiness.

Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't explain his happiness. He missed holding her, being with her. Ever since she went back to Japan, he had a hard time going back to his normal routine for having her presence really made a difference. That moment, he wanted to stop her, but he wasn't that selfish enough and he knew that she wasn't ready yet.

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses_

_Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_

_And kind of turn themselves into knives_

_And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction_

_'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear_

_'Cause here we are, here we are_

Both of them swayed with the music. They simply looked and smiled at each other, contented with the atmosphere they were having.

"How are you Tomoyo?"

_Although you were biased I love your advice_

_Your comebacks they're quick and probably_

_Have to do with your insecurities_

_There's no shame in being crazy depending on how you take these_

_Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

"Well, I haven't asked you that since you have left for England." He muttered softly. Leaning on her, he tried to be closer as possible. Cold breeze was starting to blow, giving them a hint that winter was already near.

_He's right_. Tomoyo realized. Even after everything that had happened, Eriol never asked that simple question, not even to his letters. His letters only consisted of stories about him in school or Kaho, Nakuru and of course, Yumi. He asked her about people in Japan, but never directly at her.

"I'm fine…" She answered. She caught him waiting for more so she said, "I'm happy. Things like before turned to normal. My mother and I are doing great; she actually spends more time for me now. It was all thanks to you."

_And it's a beautiful mess, yes, it is_

_It's like we're picking up trash in dresses_

_Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

_And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard_

_But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt_

_'Cause here, here we are, here we are_

"It's not a problem. I wanted to protect you after all." Eriol told her softly.

"My life turned upside down and you simply turned it back." She told him honestly. Before she thought that meeting him again was her misfortune, but it turned the other way around. "Did you use magic to help me or what?"

Eriol laughed, not expecting her question. He continued to dance and spun her. "You think I can do that?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Why not? You are the master of manipulation when we were kids. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the guy who did nothing but to do well in everything. He is considered as the mortal enemy of Li Syaoran when it comes to Sakura Kinomoto's heart. Also, he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed and can do lots of things in whatever way he pleases. "

"You know that it's my duty." He told her, knowing that as Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo was so observant when it comes to things. And that was he admired about her. Like him, she could see other people move and could easily read what they were thinking. "But I told you I already stopped. I want to be a normal kid, you know."

"Yes, and I am glad to know that." She said softly. "And I am glad to see the real Eriol Hiiragizawa too."

_Here we are, here we are_

_Here we are, here we are_

_Here we are, here we are_

_Here we are, we're still here_

_And what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes_

Eriol remained silent, for he didn't trust himself that moment. Her words easily sunk in his mind, making him blush. Luckily, it was already dark and Tomoeda elementary only offered little lights around the campus.

"What can I do to turn back everything you have done for me?"

Sighing, Eriol tried to calm himself. Different thoughts started to fill his mind. Up to that moment, he didn't know if he should tell her what his feelings were. It had only been months, and if possible, he didn't want to push her into anything. However, hearing her words made him ponder.

"Eriol?"

_And through timeless words and priceless pictures_

_We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

_And tides they turn and hearts disfigure_

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together_

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts_

_But it's nice today, oh, the wait was so worth it_

The music then slowly faded and silence started to reign once again. They remained still for a few seconds, holding each other. Eriol was the first to step back and parted from her.

"You are a very good dancer." He commented, smiling. "Looks like I was wrong when it comes to Amamiya's after all."

"Well, let's say I am just an exemption."

With that, Eriol went back to the bench and grabbed one of the paper bags he had with him. He opened it, taking out a white teddy bear. He went back to where Tomoyo was standing and handed it to her. "For you. This is my thanks for being with me today. I learned a lot of things about you and it made me happy."

Tomoyo was so surprised with Eriol's gift. She took it from him, mumbling thanks softly. "But I thought this is for Yumi."

Eriol chuckled, "I have something for her too."

Looking at the bear in her hand, Tomoyo touched its head and felt the softness of its furs. "Why a teddy bear?" she asked, knowing that it wasn't Eriol's style to give a gift that was already common.

"Well," Eriol said, "I just thought you can also dress it and stuff. And I want you to have company especially at night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, always."

Silence again filled the air. They stared at each other.

"Let's stop doing something random now, shall we?" Eriol said in a soft tone and she simply nodded in agreement. "Do you really want me to answer your question?"

She nodded.

"Smile for me."

And she did. She didn't know what came into Eriol why he kept on telling her to smile, but it was worth it. Being with him gave her a sense of security and peace.

"Do you want to know something else?"

Tomoyo stared at him, not knowing what he up to.

"Click the button on the hand of the bear."

Tomoyo did as she was told. And then, the a voice from the bear suddenly said,

_"__I love you. I love you. I love you"_

"what?" Tomoyo murmured, confused. What on earth is happening?

"I love you." Eriol muttered, soft and sincere. He didn't know how to actually say it.

"Eriol, I—"

"I just wanted to let you know, Tomoyo." Eriol told her, locking his gaze on her. "I didn't know why, but I have always wanted to protect you. To hold you close. To talk to you. I thought it was only similar to that of Sakura before, but seeing that wreck in your life made me realize that it is more than that of your cousin. I don't expect you to give an answer. If you are not ready I—"

"Shut up." Tomoyo suddenly said, making Eriol close his mouth in shock. A sweet smile went on her face. She stepped forward to touch his face. She waited for him to look at her, to search for her amethyst eyes for her to search for his back. "I love you too, Eriol Hiragizawa."

* * *

_Ok. First of all sorry for the long chapter. Second, for some mistakes. I really want to upload it and all so if I didn't put much descriptions or if there is something wrong or whatever please forgive me. Hehe. It's been long since I wrote something so it's really hard to be back and all._

_Oh, it's finished?_

_NAHHH… Still have many plans for this story. My readers in my previous stories know what I am capable of doing so stay tuned ok? Haha. Show me some love and review please! :D_


End file.
